Dancing Dreams
by KaryKC
Summary: Después de llegar a New York, Anzu cumple con su sueño de convertirse en bailarina, pero el pasado sigue estando presente en su vida, y más cuando es el día en que se despidió de su antiguo amor, sin embargo, una nueva experiencia se presenta en la castaña RESUMEN COMPLETO EN LA HISTORIA REVOLUTION SHIPPING
1. Summary & Stuff

**_SUMMARY_**

Ella sabía que tenía que seguir con su vida, que lo que sucedió durante sus días de estudiante junto con sus mejores amigos había terminado. Tenía que concentrarse ahora en su sueño de convertirse en bailarina, después de todo él concordó con ella, de que siempre se debe seguir al corazón.

Pero le dolía, porque incluso después de muchos meses de haber visto por última vez a esa persona, todavía se arrepentía de no haber podido despedirse de la manera correcta, y no poder expresar sus sentimientos al menos al final, porque en el fondo lo sabía… ella… sentía mucho más que una "amistad" por él. Cuanto desearía, por solo decirle sus sentimientos y poder librar un poco su pesar, pero sabía muy bien que eso era imposible, que jamás lo volvería a ver… ¿o sí?

 **Razones, Inspiraciones y Agradecimientos**

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Sí… lo sé… he estado súper desaparecida, totalmente, sé que prometo un buen de cosas, pero es que en serio, cuando me pongo al corriente, muchas cosas pasan, y bueno ya voy a mitad de mi carrera, y cuando hay vacaciones, nada más salgo de fiesta o me pongo a ver series, no hago más, bueno claro, leo con la app de Fanfiction, pero cuando me inspiro a escribir después de leer otros fics, empiezo y nunca prosigo, pero este caso espero que sea diferente, ya que será de pocos caps, ya tengo literal la planeación y el plan a seguir, la cosa es ponerme a describir todo, y quiero darle la oportunidad a un nuevo anime con el que estoy más que obsesionada, y sube más la inspiración, porque este ship, yo sé que jamás será cannon, de hecho ya se confirmó que Anzu se casa al final con Yugi (perdón por el spoiler), pero yo SIEMPRE he amado a Yami Yugi/ Atem, y ellos se me hacen una preciosa pareja, así que sobra decir que soy Vanish/Revolution Shipper, he escrito más fics de Sasuke y Sakura (claro no los he terminado, no tengo excusa) debido a la obsesión que tengo con ellos, este es el mismo caso, no tienen idea como busco fics de Anzu y Atem o Yami Yugi. En resumen, AMO como no tienen idea a estos dos, y los quiero ver JUNTOS, puede que no pase de manera oficial, pero para eso están estas plataformas, para poder desarrollar nuestra imaginación y hacer realidad esos sueños o deseos imposibles. Yu Gi Oh! Se convirtió en una gran parte de mí, aunque no haya visto las demás temporadas (bueno la de Yu Gi Oh 5D's la empecé en ZAZ y me gustó, cuando supe que había un crossover entre estos dos, ya se imaginarán mi grito de fangirl al ver a Atem y Yusei juntos) me daré la tarea de ponerme al corriente con las demás, ya que afortunadamente están en la misma línea de tiempo, algo que no sucede muy seguido, normalmente son universos alternos y eso.

Finalmente, quiero invitar a todos a leer este nuevo fic, quiero editar esta parte cuando llegue al final de la historia, el agradecer a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo en leerlo, comentarlo y (si cabe la posibilidad) de presionarme a escribir, por ahora de antemano, quiero agradecer a quienes me inspiraron a animarme a escribir sobre esta hermosa pareja, y el recomendarle sus maravillosas obras, y si por alguna razón, están aquí, de la manera más humilde, les invito a leer mi historia.

* **_Ikaros Tolstoi:_** Me encantan tus fics, estoy muy emocionada de poder seguirlos y ver como terminaran (lo cual es muy cerca), seguiré tus próximos proyectos

* **_Rossana's Mind:_** Creo que tengo la mayoría de tus fics guardados, los vuelvo a leer siempre que tengo la oportunidad, son maravillosos.

* **_DanyStormborn01:_** Tus obras me han fascinado desde el primer capítulo, "Ankh" y "Sueño de una noche de verano" son mis favoritos, especialmente Ankh, me ha fascinado, y estoy esperando ansiosa la continuación de este mismo, de verdad, te admiro mucho, les recomiendo mucho esta historia, no se podrán despegar de ella.

* **_Moonlit Reaper:_** Probablemente no sepa hablar español, ya que sus fics son en inglés, pero literalmente sus fics son lo más hermoso que he leído en AU de Revolution Shipping, estos son mis favoritos y mis recomendaciones (si no les incomoda el idioma) "Two Hearts" y "Connected Hearts" estos dos son juntos, este último no está terminado, pero no se podrán separar ya sea del celular o la laptop desde el primer capítulo de Two Hearts, otros dos son "Celestial Wishes" y "Haircut Confessions", hay demás pero estos principalmente son mis favoritos y los que me gustaría recomendar.

Pienso que este es uno de los más importantes, miles de gracias a **Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love** por ser la primera persona en comentar mi fic, soy feliz, porque literalmente eres la PRIMER PERSONA en comentar la historia en general, la subí en otras plataformas y me lleve una sorpresa al ver review al día siguiente, te lo agradezco mucho :)

—By. KaryKC


	2. Prólogo Anzu Day 1

**_¡Los personajes de la serie Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenecen, son propiedad de del mangaka Kazuki Takahashi! La historia y personajes secundarios son de mi pertenencia._**

 **Nota:** Cierta información relacionada a la historia o las figuras divinas que utilice están basada en información que encontré en línea, sin embargo, cumplen al menos un 50% de su "verdadera función", un ejemplo son los elementos de los guardianes, el cetro Uas representa el poder, la fuerza y el dominio y la llave Anj que en si es la vida, estos dos elementos, junto con la pluma de avestruz, eran utilizados por la Diosa Ma´at con el propósito de determinar si las almas de los que fallecían alcanzarían el paraíso o no. La función la cambie a lo que escribí en la historia para que tuviese coherencia, repito, la función que le asigne a los elementos de los guardianes es ficticio, más adelante verán el uso de estos elementos, el mismo caso aplica a la Diosa, la función será alterada para que pueda progresar la trama y, además, era la deidad más cercana al concepto que estaba buscando.

 ** _PRÓLOGO ANZU DAY 1_**

Eran exactamente la 1 a.m., cierta ojiazul miraba las luces de la ciudad de Nueva York a través de la ventana de su apartamento, estaba sentada y recargada en la ventana viendo las luces y escuchando el bullicio de las personas que vivían en la "Ciudad que nunca dormía", oficialmente era lunes, dentro de unas horas tendría que prepararse para ir a ensayar diversas coreografías para un show en el teatro de la ciudad.

Habían pasado 3 años desde que llegó ahí, finalmente llego su meta de entrar a un programa en el extranjero para cumplir su sueño de toda su vida, estaba contenta porque estaba avanzando hacia su sueño, pero también estaba deprimida por haber dejado todo lo que ella conocía, su familia, su casa, sus mejores amigos. Anzu fue despedida por ellos en el aeropuerto, no fue una partida triste, al contrario, ellos la despedían con una sonrisa en su rostro, deseándole lo mejor a su amiga en su trayecto profesional, a pesar de eso, ella se fue con una sonrisa, porque estaba emocionada en la nueva aventura que le esperaba, recordó el consejo que le dijo a su amigo anteriormente. "No veas lo desconocido como un peligro, sino como una nueva aventura" ella fue quien lo dijo, pero ahí se dio cuenta, que la frase "Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo" literalmente se le estaba aplicando, aunque estaba feliz de haber llegado, sus estudios no eran tan sencillos como ella creía, los consejos que escuchaba de personas en el extranjero sobre que ayudaban a foráneos a guiarse por la ciudad, no eran del todo reales, tuvo varios problemas pero logró resolverlos y su cambio de vida se estabilizó.

La castaña se levanto y miro su celular, de fondo de pantalla tenía una fotografía de su último día en la escuela con sus amigos, en el día de su graduación, se notaba la felicidad en el rostro de todos, sonreía por la alegría que desprendía esa foto, solo que a los pocos segundos Anzu cambio su semblante y cerró su teléfono. Decidió irse a dormir y descansar al menos unas pocas horas antes de irse.

Eran las 9:30 a.m., Anzu salió temprano de su departamento para distraerse un rato, las prácticas empezarían dentro de unas cuantas horas, dos horas y media para ser exactas, llevaba su mochila con su cambio para el ensayo, y una bolsa café con sus objetos personales, usaba una blusa oscura de tirantes y unos pantalones entubados blancos junto con unos tenis negros.

—¡DE ESA MANERA NO! —gritó un hombre entre 30 y 40 años levantándose de su asiento caminando furioso hacia el escenario del teatro donde Anzu y las demás bailarinas practicaban—¡La presentación es dentro de una semana! ¡No puedo creer que sigan si poder realizar esta coreografía sin errores! ¡Especialmente tú, Mazaki! La razón por la que tienes el papel protagónico, fue porque me sorprendiste en las audiciones, tus movimientos reflejaban el ser que buscábamos, pero ahora, pareces un robot sin misión que realizar, si sientes mucha presión pode—

—¡No, por favor! ¡Puedo hacerlo! Solo... he estado algo enferma estos días...—interrumpió la chica

—Pues entonces tomate el día libre y ve con el doctor, te necesito más renovada que nunca-ordenó pero ella trató de hablar—¡Es una orden, Mazaki!—sin chistar y con la mirada baja, Anzu bajo del escenario para dirigirse hacia los vestidores, abrió su casillero y comenzó a cambiarse, cuando termino agarro su mochila y su bolsa y se dirigió a la salida donde se encontró de nuevo con el director—Escucha Anzu, necesito que estés concentrada en los ensayos, no estás bailando con el corazón como antes lo hacías, quiero que vuelva la chica que conocí hace meses—

—Entiendo señor, discúlpeme, le prometo que mañana estaré mejor—respondió dando una sonrisa falsa, el hombre asintió y se retiró, Anzu al notar que su regreso no ocurriría, cambio su semblante y se recargó en los casilleros, llevando una de sus manos directamente a su cuello buscando algo dentro de su blusa, de ahí saco un cartucho plateado, el cual le causaba cierto dolor a la chica—Era mentira que me siento enferma… simplemente este día no me hace sentir bien… hoy se cumplen cuatro años… ¿estás bien… Atem?... ¿Sabes? Creí que sería feliz cumpliendo mi sueño, en parte lo soy, pero… ¿de que sirve bailar… si ni mis padres, ni mis amigos, Yugi… o tú, están aquí para verme? Me gustaría ir a la 'Otra Vida' contigo lo más pronto posible, pero estoy segura que me regañaras y no me dejarás… Atem, me gustaría verte una vez más…—la joven volvió a guardar el cartucho y se retiró del lugar.

La joven camino durante varios minutos hasta un restaurante de comida rápida, sabía que estaba mal consumir comida que no estaba permitida en su dieta por el bien de su vestuario y figura en el escenario, pero le dio igual y aún así ordenó una gaseosa, una hamburguesa y una ración de papas fritas que gustosa comió.

Al terminar, salió del restaurante, y de nuevo empezó su rumbo hacia su departamento, avanzó hasta que llegó a una plaza donde se podía estar relajado ya sea caminando, o disfrutando de algún refrigerio en las bancas, Anzu pensó que sería buena idea distraerse un poco, y comenzó a pasear por el lugar, fueron solo pocos minutos en lo que camino cuando se topó con un pequeño estanque en medio de la plaza, la ojiazul se acercó y se recargó en una barandilla que protegía dicho lugar en caso de que alguien decidiera meterse, se quedo observando el paisaje durante un buen tiempo, no le importaba que se hiciese tarde, solo quería estar en ese lugar sin que nadie la molestara, pensando y recordando a su antiguo amor platónico. Pasaron las horas y ya se lograba ver el atardecer, y ella seguía observando el paisaje, hasta que fue interrumpida por un panfleto que apareció delante de ella de la nada, la joven extrañada fijo su vista en un extraño joven que le sonreía

—Aquí tienes—le entregó el panfleto mostrando una gran sonrisa hacía ella, Anzu lo acepto y observó el folleto que le brindó.

—'Exposición de la semana del Museo de Historia Natural' ¿Qué… es esto? —le pregunto extrañada la chica

—Es un cupón, bueno técnicamente, es más el boleto de entrada del primer día, hoy comenzó la exposición del Antiguo Egipto en el museo, pero digamos que no asistieron muchas personas por voluntad, así que mi jefe pensó en repartir panfletos para que vayan a ver la exposición, estuve repartiendo desde hace un par de horas y te vi, estuve pasando por otros lados y cuando volví aquí, seguías ahí sin haberte movido. Pensé que sería buena idea que vayas a dar un vistazo, realmente vale la pena verlo, te lo recomiendo. Aunque debes darte prisa, el museo cierra en un par de horas. —dijo mirando su reloj.

Anzu volvió su vista al panfleto, pensando si era buena idea considerar la idea de ir, vio de nuevo al joven que le sonrió enormemente y ella correspondió el gesto.

—Que amable eres, te lo agradezco, creo que iré a darle un vistazo—respondió

—¡Genial! Vamos juntos, pasaras más rápido la fila si vas conmigo-dijo empezando a caminar seguido de la joven—Soy Peter Johnson, por cierto—el joven era apuesto y parecía ser estudiante universitario, tenía complexión delgada, tez clara y cabello y ojos oscuros

—Un placer Peter, mi nombre es Anzu Mazaki, pero puedes llamarme Anzu—

—¿Mazaki? ¿Eres asiática? —

—Sí, soy japonesa, vengo de la cuidad Domino—

—Oh ya veo, de hecho, eres la segunda persona que conozco de Japón, tengo un amigo que está viviendo allá, sin embargo, él estuvo viviendo en Egipto, por eso me interesó mucho la exhibición, aunque hace años que no nos vemos, no después del accidente…—narró de manera melancólica y sonriendo de tristeza

—¿Un accidente? —

—Sí, mi amigo tenía una hermana, pero ocurrió un accidente y ella falleció, no sé que habrá pasado con él y su padre, Ryo no era el mismo desde que se fue de Egipto—

—¿Ryo? ¿Podría ser que te refieras a Bakura Ryo? —pregunto sorprendida al analizar lo que el joven había dicho y al igual que ella su rostro mostró sorpresa

–¿Conoces a Ryo? —ella asintió sonriendo–¡Vaya! ¡Pero que pequeño es el mundo! ¿De dónde se conocen? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Y cómo está su padre? —la chica sonreía nerviosa por la gran cantidad de preguntas que Peter le hacía

—Calma, calma. Sí, somos grandes amigos, nos conocimos en la escuela, primero como estudiante de intercambio y nuestra amistad se fortaleció por, bueno… por una que otra razón…—susurró nerviosa mirando a un costado recordando todos los problemas que su "Otro Yo" le había ocasionado a Yugi y Atem—Pero está muy bien, de hecho, él era considerado el más popular entre las chicas del colegio—

—Ya veo, me alegra mucho, hace mucho tiempo que no sé nada de él—

—¿No tienes su correo o su celular? —el joven negó con la cabeza—De acuerdo, te pasaré su correo para que te contactes con él—sonrió mientras intentaba sacar su celular de la bolsa—

—¿De verdad? Oh espera, déjame ayudarte—dijo tomando la mochila con su ropa y colocándosela en su hombro, liberando un poco la carga de la castaña

—Gracias, si no hay problema, ¿me puedes proporcionar tu correo o tu teléfono? —

-—Claro, es 1412 — respondió sonriendo, cuando escucho la alerta del correo de su teléfono de inmediato lo saco de su bolsillo y vio las notificaciones con el correo de Anzu como destinatario y con el correo de Bakura—¿Qué es esto? ¿Un archivo adjunto? —al abrir el documento apareció una imagen en la pantalla y sonrió al ubicar a su amigo en la foto que la castaña le mando—Se ve muy feliz, parece que está bien…—

—Intenta contactarte con él, estoy segura que también quiere hablar contigo de nuevo…—

—Eso haré…—respondió con una ligera sonrisa—¿Ellos son tus amigos de la escuela? —

—Podría decirse que son como mi segunda familia—

—Ya veo, antes tenías el cabello más corto… y él lo tiene muy peculiar…—señaló a Yugi—A decir verdad… creo que lo he visto antes…—

—Quizá fue en la televisión…—

—¿Tu crees? Probablemente… pero ¿de dónde? —

—Bueno él es mi amigo de la infancia y mi mejor amigo, se llama…—Anzu fue interrumpida cuando el teléfono de Peter comenzó a sonar

—Perdona, dame un minuto—ella asintió y guardó silencio mientras seguían caminando— _¿Qué sucede?... Sí, ya terminé de repartir… Sí, ya voy en camino de hecho… Probablemente en 5 minutos… de acuerdo, te veo en un rato…_ —Discúlpame, ¿Dónde estábamos? Oh si la fotografía, ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué haces aquí? Quiero decir, ¿Por qué no estás con tus amigos si se ven tan felices? —

—Oh, bueno tuve que venir aquí para poder cumplir mi sueño, el poder ser bailarina, mis padres viajan por el mundo por negocios, así que estoy aquí por mi cuenta—

—Ya veo, eso lo explica, dominas muy bien el idioma. Así que bailarina, me gustaría verte bailar algún día …—

—Bueno, a decir verdad, he conseguido mi primer papel protagónico, y me han dado un par de asientos para invitar a mis conocidos, pero no conozco a nadie más que algunos vecinos, y ellos no están muy interesados en mi carrera, ¿te gustaría acompañarme? —

—¡Suena increíble! ¡Gracias! Mándame los detalles a mi correo—respondió sonriendo obteniendo una respuesta de igual manera de la chica, finalmente después de toda esa conversación, ya estaban frente al museo, subieron las escaleras hasta la entrada donde había algunas personas en fila, Peter le hizo una seña al encargado de la taquilla, y señaló a Anzu y levanto su panfleto, al verlo, el encargado sonrió y asintió levemente—Ya puedes pasar, no hace falta que hagas fila, yo debo encargarme de otras cosas, dejare tu mochila en paquetería para que no la cargues mientras recorres el museo, al salir no se te olvide ir por ella, di que Peter se encargó de ponerla en el espacio A1—

—Muy bien, te lo agradezco de nuevo Peter—

—Para nada, oh cierto—llevó su mano al bolsillo de su camisa y saco una pluma, tomó el panfleto de Anzu y lo doblo comenzando a escribir en el mismo—Es mi número celular, hablemos más tarde ¿de acuerdo? —le entregó el papel a la chica y ella asintió y lo guardo en su bolsa—Bueno, yo me retiro, disfruta de la exposición—dicho esto se fue dejándola sola

—Que ironía… de nuevo Egipto aparece ante mí, bueno no tiene nada de malo en ir a observar…—Anzu entro al lugar y al observar el lugar se impactó, estaba algo concurrido, pero se podían observar diversas atracciones, la joven comenzó a pasearse por el lugar, la mayoría de la exposición eran objetos de valor que se encontraban en las pirámides, e incluso sarcófagos con viejas momias. Anzu siguió avanzando hasta que le llamó atención una sala que decía "Antigua Deidad Egipcia". Al ver el letrero, la curiosidad se hizo más intensa y termino caminando dentro del lugar, no había nadie en la habitación, estaba sola y con poca luz, las paredes estaban forradas de jeroglíficos y en el centro de la sala se encontraban tres estatuas enormes de piedra formadas en alineación de "U" invertida, cada una medía cerca de 2 metros y medio, y estaban protegidas dentro de un cristal transparente, a sus pies estaba una placa con la descripción de cada una de ellas. Anzu se acercó primero la que se encontraba a su izquierda, era una gran estatua que era muy similar a la de la derecha, eran dos varones con la misma vestimenta sin embargo en sus brazos cruzados se encontraban diferentes objetos, la joven bajo su cabeza y leyó la descripción de la estatua de la izquierda

—'Salah uno de los guardianes de la Diosa, poseedor de la "llave de Anj", su principal objetivo, además del proteger a su ama, es juzgar las cualidades y la pureza del alma'—se dirigió a la otra estatua y leyó su descripción—'Waqaha uno de los guardianes de la Diosa, poseedor del "Cetro Uas", su principal objetivo, además del proteger a su ama, es juzgar los pecados y la malicia del alma'— Anzu dio un paso atrás y fijo su vista en la última estatua que estaba detrás de las anteriores, a distancia era más que obvio que se trataba de una figura femenina, la joven se acercó y la vio con más detenimiento, la estatua era ligeramente más grande que las otras dos, era una bella mujer de larga cabellera, su rostro estaba sereno con los ojos cerrados, lo que llamó la atención de Anzu, fue que las manos de la estatua estaban mostrando una gran pluma simétrica, que parecía formar parte de la identidad de la mujer, la ojiazul se acercó a leer la inscripción—'Ma´at Diosa de la verdad, la justicia y la armonía cósmica, también representada como hija de Ra. Portadora de la pluma de avestruz dorada encarga de conceder tres deseos a quien tenga el alma equilibrada'.

—Es muy hermosa…—susurró la chica—Me pregunto si estará mal el tomarle una fotografía…—miro hacia ambos lados y no había ninguna advertencia de la acción que quería realizar así que discretamente sacó el celular de su bolsa y le tomó una foto rápidamente a la estatua enfocándose principalmente en la pluma—Tres deseos…—la chica junto sus manos como si fuese a orar y cerró sus ojos— _Si es verdad… ¿podría pedirte que me lleves con Atem? Me gustaría pasar un poco de tiempo con él… y decirle mis sentimientos, por favor…—_ al levantar su mirada, espero un milagro, pero nada ocurrió—Que ilusa… nadie creería eso… pero como pase tantas cosas con los chicos… ya podía confiar en lo referente a la magia de Egipto… pero creo esa aventura termino hace mucho…—

—" _Faltan 10 minutos para que el museo cierre sus puertas, les pedimos de la manera más atenta a nuestros visitantes que por favor se retiren, gracias por su asistencia el día de hoy y esperamos que vuelvan a visitarnos"_ —se escuchó por la bocina de la habitación, al terminar de repetir lo mismo, la chica salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la salida, sin embargo recordó que sus cosas estaban en paquetería y se encaminó hacia ese lugar al llegar se sorprendió de ver a Peter como encargado del puesto, quien al verla sonrió.

—¡Anzu! ¡Ven, aquí tengo tu mochila! —ella asintió y se acercó, el joven le entregó su respectiva pertenencia y anotó en una libreta—¿Qué te pareció la exposición? —

—Estuvo muy interesante—

—Umm… esperaba una reacción un poco más entusiasta—expresó con una ligera mueca

—Bueno, es que no es nuevo para mí la cultura egipcia… se podría decir que tengo una relación cercana con ella…—

—¿Ah, en serio? No lo sabía, no creí que tuvieses conocimiento de la materia—

—No te preocupes, no es tu culpa, pero si me entretuve en la sala de las deidades—

—Oh ¿te refieres a la Diosa…? Sí, a mi también me fascinó…—respondió emocionado y después se formó un silencio incómodo—Bueno ¿te vas? —

—Sí, estoy algo cansada así que iré a descansar…—

—Puedo llevarte en mi coche si quieres, solo dame unos minutos hasta que salga—

—No te preocupes, descuida, no quiero ser molestia—

—¡Para nada! Ya está oscuro, me sentiré más tranquilo si te dejo en tu apartamento—dijo sonriente mientras terminaba de entregar una última bolsa

—Bueno, supongo que te tomaré la palabra, gracias—

—Perfecto, dame unos minutos y te veo afuera—ella asintió y salió del museo, espero cerca de 15 minutos hasta que salió Peter del lugar, fueron al estacionamiento trasero y abordaron en un 'camry' plateado, hablaron de diversos temas como la época estudiantil de ambos en la preparatoria o sus actuales vidas, mientras Anzu le daba instrucciones al chico para llegar a su apartamento, después de varios minutos llegaron al lugar

—¿Seguro que no quieres pasar a tomar algo? —ofreció la chica

—No, descuida, debo arreglar varias cosas referentes al museo, pero gracias por la oferta—

—A ti por tomarte la molestia de traerme… espero vernos otro día—

—En tu presentación, claro está, mándame los detalles y asistiré con gusto—

—Por supuesto, y tú también contáctate con Bakura—Peter asintió, se despidieron una vez más y fijo su rumbo hacia su hogar, la castaña entró a su departamento agotada, de inmediato fue a ducharse, al terminar se colocó una pijama ligera, una blusa de tirantes verde y un mini-short blanco, se preparó de cenar, más no ingirió ni un bocado y lo dejó en el refrigerador, agarro su celular y su cargador y cuando lo conecto, se acostó en su cama viendo las redes sociales, nada interesante para ella, fue a su galería de fotos y se quedo observando la fotografía que había tomado con anterioridad, y sintió sus párpados pesados, fijó su vista en la hora, iban a ser las 10 de la noche, pero no notó que una luz irradiaba de la fotografía, exactamente desde el punto central de la pluma, Anzu se quedó totalmente dormida segundos antes.

Lograba sentir el viento correr entre su cabello, sus ojos seguían cerrados, pero podía sentir ligeras molestias que chocaban con su rostro, sentía frío, las corrientes de aire la rozaban por sus delgados brazos y sus piernas descubiertas, bajo sus pies tenía una extraña sensación, ya que no tenía zapatos… al notar todos estos detalles lentamente abrió los ojos para saber que era lo que estaba pisando… su semblante cambió a ligera sorpresa al notar que sus pies se hundían ligeramente en arena.

—¿Dónde… estoy? —la castaña intento ubicarse, miraba hacia ambos lados buscando respuestas a lo que ocurría, divisaba ligeras luces bajo ella, parecía que se encontraba en una colina, se giró a sus espaldas y finalmente lo vio… era totalmente inconfundible, lo recordaba perfectamente… frente a ella se encontraba las puertas de entrada al palacio donde ella y sus amigos estuvieron en las memorias del Faraón.

—¿Qué significa esto…? —susurró sorprendida


	3. Prólogo Atem Day 1

**_¡Los personajes de la serie Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenecen, son propiedad de del mangaka Kazuki Takahashi! La historia y personajes secundarios son de mi pertenencia._**

 **Nota: La escena en inglés esta hecha con mis conocimientos, no use traductor para practicar, si me he equivocado por favor avisenme, soy abierta a retro alimentación :)**

* * *

 **Prólogo Atem Day 1**

Cierto joven de tez ligeramente morena dormía plácidamente en una enorme cama, el entorno donde descansaba se encontraba tranquilo… eso duró como 5 minutos cuando sintió que rayos de luz ingresaban por estrechas ranuras que se filtraban a través de las cortinas de su balcón, con molestia abrió poco a poco los ojos y se sentó en el borde de su cama, llevando las manos a su rostro para intentar despabilarse un poco, cuando se sintió más despierto se levantó y avanzó hacia su balcón abriendo la enorme cortina violeta, sintió el aire fresco de la mañana y sonrió al ver el paisaje matutino que estaba frente a él. Bajó su vista un momento y observó el enorme espacio que había en la entrada de su castillo, observó a ciertos guardias realizar sus rutinas y fijó su vista en un rostro familiar, su amiga Mana caminaba hacia el castillo bostezando, sin notar como Atem la miraba ingresar al lugar cansada, al intentar hablarle, se escucharon leves golpes en su puerta

—¿Sí…? —respondió suavemente

—Majestad, buen día, el desayuno está listo, baje al gran comedor, sus compañeros lo están esperando—dijo una de las mujeres al servicio real

—Gracias, en seguida voy—respondió a su aviso

* * *

—Buenos días…—Atem saludó solo a Mana quien bostezaba de nuevo

—Buenos días príncipe—dijo somnolienta, mientras Atem se sentaba y comenzaba a comer

—¿Qué te sucede, Mana? ¿No pudiste descansar anoche? —la chica negó con la cabeza—¿Está todo en orden? —

—No se preocupe, me entretuve practicando un hechizo que descubrí hace unos días…—

—No deberías esforzarte tanto… descansa por el día de hoy—

—¡Para nada! ¡Pronto será su…! —la chica colocó sus manos en su boca para no hablar más de lo debido confundiendo a su amigo

—¿Mi…? ¿Qué sucede Mana? —

—N-n-no, nada…—respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras recogía su plato y se retiraba lentamente—B-bueno príncipe, que aproveche su comida, tenga un buen día—Atem intentó hablar con ella de nuevo, pero Mana se retiró rápidamente del lugar

—Probablemente se refiera a su cumpleaños, su Alteza—entro al lugar Isis sonriendo levemente—Debe de estar haciendo un regalo para usted—

—Bueno, eso explicaría su comportamiento, ella no es buena para ocultar sorpresas—sonrió confiadamente—¿Ya han comido todos? —la mujer de cabellera larga asintió—Creo que demore un poco en bajar…—

—No se preocupe, no pasó gran cosa como siempre, solo comemos en silencio y después cada quien se ocupa de sus respectivas responsabilidades—

—Bueno, es en lo que me encargare ahora ¿Dónde está Set y Shimon? —dijo levantándose de su asiento

—Ellos salieron a visitar el reino vecino, los demás también fueron al pueblo, solo somos usted, Mana y yo en el castillo por el día de hoy, tómelo como un día libre—

—¿Día libre? Debes estar bromeando, ¿no habrá visitas? O ¿algo de lo que deba encargarme? —la mujer sonrió y negó levemente—Será un día largo hasta que los demás regresen…—

—Estaré en mi habitación si me necesita Faraón—se despidió con una reverencia y salió del comedor

Atem regreso a su cuarto, y se recostó en la cama, desde que regresó del mundo de los vivos a su reino, diariamente tenía deberes reales, se sentía extraño que de la nada tuviese el día para hacer lo que el quisiese, dio varias vueltas en su cama para intentar conciliar el sueño y que al despertar hubiese pasado un buen rato y que … apareciese para verificar que todo estuviese en orden para su reinado, pero fue inútil, entre más trataba de cerrar los ojos, más era en vano el intentar dormir.

Se levanto de golpe y de nuevo fue hacia su balcón, fijo su vista en el cielo despejado, recargando su barbilla en su mano derecha.

—Como me gustaría que ya existiera al menos la televisión … podría ver los torneos de duelo de monstruos y ver cómo compiten los chicos… ¿te encuentras bien, _aibou_? …Me pregunto si Jonouchi mejoró sus estrategias… Honda, ¿Qué tal estará? —sonreía al pensar en cada uno de ellos—Ojalá que el abuelo también se encuentre bien de salud, ¿Seto y Mokuba seguirán con lo del parque de atracciones?, Bakura, Ottogi, Shizuka, Mai, espero que se encuentren bien… y… ¿Cómo te encontrarás… Anzu? Espero que los muchachos no te estén ocasionando problemas… Yugi ya… ¿te habrá confesado sus sentimientos? —al decir esto, Atem sonrió levemente imaginando a su _'hermano'_ por fin al lado de la chica de quién estaba enamorado

—¡PRÍNCIPE! —Mana apareció gritando al lado de Atem quien se sobresaltó al ver a la chica a su lado

—Mana… me asustaste ¿de dónde saliste? —

—Salté desde el balcón de la otra habitación, te vi desde allá abajo, y te grité, pero no me hiciste caso—

—Disculpa, estoy algo pensativo… te veo mejor—dijo al notar como sonreía

—Bueno si, mucho mejor porque pude dominar el hechizo que estaba practicando—sonrió orgullosa

—Ah ¿te refieres a mi regalo de cumpleaños? —la chica se sorprendió a lo que dijo—Lo sabía…—

—¿C-como? ¡A nadie le he dicho! ¿Cómo supiste? —reclamó tomándolo de los hombros y agitándolo

—N-no fue difícil de deducir… desde pequeños siempre me das algo—contestó deteniéndola y tomando sus brazos obteniendo un suspiro de reproche de parte de la chica

—Bueno, es lo de menos… ¿Por qué estabas tan pensativo? ¿Hay problemas en el reino? —

—Para nada, al contrario, el día de hoy me dieron el día libre… solo pensaba en mis amigos… los que conociste en una ocasión…—

—Oh ¿te refieres al chico que se parece a ti? —

—Sí, el grupo donde se encuentra él. Nuestra despedida fue totalmente inesperada, no me hubiera molestado que Yugi perdiese a propósito para que me quedase con ellos… no me importaba tener que pasar el tiempo con ellos desde la mente de Yugi… esos pensamientos estuvieron en mi mente durante nuestro duelo…—Mana lo comenzó a ver algo triste y Atem lo noto—Tranquila, no es que me arrepintiera de volver aquí, es solo… que me gustaría saber cómo se encuentran…—la joven al escucharlo se debatía mentalmente en decirle lo que estaba planeando, hasta que al final se rindió.

—¡Está bien! —exclamo alzando la voz irritada—La verdad yo quería darte mi obsequio hasta tu aniversario, pero dado que estas aburrido, melancólico y que además ya dominé el hechizo hace poco, te lo entregaré si estás de acuerdo—

—A decir verdad, no importa que día me lo des, sabes que yo aprecio mucho lo qué haces por mí—ella sonrió ansiosa esperando la "afirmación" de su parte—Pero lo aceptaré si ya quieres brindármelo—

—¡Claro! —chilló emocionada—¡Te aseguro que es el mejor regalo que vas a recibir! —al decir esto, nadie sabe de dónde, pero sacó su usual libro de hechicería, y comenzó a recitar en un lenguaje que Atem no comprendía, debajo de ellos se comenzó a formar un enorme círculo de luz—Dame tu mano y cierra los ojos—la chica estiró su mano hacia él, y la acepto cerrando sus ojos justo como ella ordenó.

Atem sintió un hueco en su estómago, como si estuviese cayendo pero se mantuvo firme, no abrió los ojos en ningún momento y seguía sujetando a su amiga sin decir una palabra, cuando ella se liberó de el, le dijo que ya podía observar su regalo, obedeció y lentamente los comenzó a abrir, lo primero que divisó fue la sonriente faceta de su amiga de la infancia y después su visión se enfocó en su entorno, parecía una oficina, Atem camino hacia una gran ventana que daba vista al parecer desde el último piso donde se encontraban, hacia la ciudad Domino que él identificó al instante.

—Mana… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Estamos en Domino? —

—¡Sí! Bueno, no, técnicamente estamos y no estamos al mismo tiempo, se podría decir que es parecido a lo que llaman "el limbo", pensé que querías ver cómo estaban tus amigos, y veo que pude acertar—

—Gracias Mana… de verdad es un gesto muy amable de tu parte. Pero ¿Dónde estamos? —fijó su vista en el escritorio que ignoro por completo al registrar la habitación y vio una fotografía enmarcada de dos niños, uno de cabello castaño y otro de larga cabellera oscura a quienes reconoció al instante, en ese instante se abrió la puerta del lugar dando paso a ambos personajes de la foto y un tercero de cabellera albina, aunque ligeramente cambiados desde la última vez que el egipcio los vio, más maduros y con diferente estatura

—Con eso damos por terminados los preparativos para la nueva atracción, hermano—

—Prepara a la prensa para que el lunes sea inaugurada oficialmente Mokuba—ordenó Kaiba—

—Gracias por apoyarnos con el diseño y la historia del Antiguo Egipto, fuiste de gran ayuda Bakura—agradeció el menor de los Kaiba

—Fue un placer, me da gusto que decidieran crearlo, si el Faraón estuviera aquí, probablemente sería difícil derrotarse a si mismo. La tecnología de Kaiba Corp. es sorprendente—respondió

—No tienes que mencionar lo obvio, me será de gran práctica para el siguiente torneo de monstruos—sonrió arrogantemente, Atem al imaginarse cómo un holograma en una de las atracciones de Kaiba, una mueca de incomodidad y nerviosismo se reflejó en su rostro, pero sonrió al ver que los hermanos y Bakura se encontraban bien.

—Bueno continuemos—dijo Mana tomando su mano, el ojivioleta asintió y de nuevo tuvo la misma sensación de antes, todo su entorno cambio rápidamente, ahora se encontraban en un restaurante elegante, frente a la mesa donde una joven de cabellera púrpura disfrutaba un vaso de limonada, una chica guapa y algo impaciente que observaba su reloj cada minuto, se encontraba una taza de café frente a ella, lo que significaba que estaba en una cita o con la compañía de alguien, Atem parecía haber visto a esa chica antes y se giró a ver a Mana quien levanto los hombros en señal de no saber que era lo que pasaba hasta que la compañía de la chica regreso y se sentó frente a ella de nuevo, usaba lentes oscuros y un traje de vestir blanco.

—¡Cielos! Estamos en una cita, ¿Por qué me dejas sola, Honda-kun? —reclamó la chica con una expresión de reproche en su rostro. Al escuchar eso Atem volvió su mirada a su amigo quien se quitó los lentes para sonreír a la chica

—Lo siento Miho-chan, era una llamada del trabajo, regresemos a donde estábamos—se disculpó sonriendo reflejando lo mismo en la chica

—¡Ya recordé! ¡Ella era la chica del rompecabezas! Honda, me alegro por ti amigo, finalmente estas con la chica de tus sueños…—el egipcio sonrió alegremente al ver como ambos platicaban amenamente, Mana de nuevo tomó la mano de Atem y el escenario cambio de nuevo, ahora se encontraban en una sala de estar, donde dos chicas que reconoció al instante conversaban y reían despreocupadamente, una de ellas, la cual era mayor, de ojos violeta y caballera rubia recogida en una coleta, y la otra de cabellera corta y anaranjada y tez clara

—Son Shizuka y Mai…—susurro Atem, se escucho el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, dando paso a un par de jóvenes, uno de ellos rubio y el otro de cabellera azabache

—¡Sí, señor! ¡Otra victoria para Jonouchi! ¡Mai, hoy iremos a cenar fuera! ¡He ganado mucho gracias a este encuentro! —

—¡Que alegría hermano! —exclamó alegre la menor

—Vaya, esa es una noticia genial, tesoro. —dijo Mai levantándose y dándole un leve beso en la mejilla

—Vamos, Shizuka-chan, te llevaré a tu casa—Ottogi se dirigió a la chica, pero fue interceptado por cierta persona

—¿Adonde crees que vas? Mi hermana vendrá con nosotros—

—Ella se sentirá incómoda estando con ustedes solos. Te lleve a ese duelo solo porque ella me lo pidió—se defendió

—¡Estas bromeando! Mai y Shizuka se llevan muy bien entre ellas—

—Bueno no es para tanto, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros, Ottogi? —ofreció la rubia, obteniendo dos miradas como consecuencia, una de parte de su novio molesta y otra de su cuñada agradecida

—Bueno, ya que es Jonouchi quien paga—dijo con una mueca graciosa, aceptando la invitación

—¡Ya quisieras idiota! —respondió el rubio molesto, consiguiendo risas de parte de los presentes y de Atem y Mana

—¡Ese chico es muy gracioso! —exclamó la egipcia

—Si tuviera que identificar a Jonouchi con Duelo de Monstruos, diría que la carta indicada es "El Desamparado"—soltó una leve carcajada al recordar esa referencia—Es un gran amigo…—

—Pienso que todos ellos son muy especiales, pero, a decir verdad, mi favorito es quien veremos ahora—una sonrisa se reflejó en su rostro al mismo tiempo que volvía a sujetar la mano del Faraón, a los pocos segundos se encontraban en un lugar oscuro, con una gran pantalla al frente que mostraba publicidad en la venta de ciertos productos, se encontraban en un pasillo al lado de una infinidad de asientos, algunos vacíos y otros ocupados por ciertas personas—Que lugar tan extraño… ¿sabes dónde estamos?—

—Estamos en la sala de proyección de un cine, aquí se proyectan películas—la joven lo miro con duda—Una película es un video largo que narra alguna historia, ya sea fantástica, romántica o misteriosa.

—Sabes mucho del tema Príncipe—exclamó asombrada

—Bueno, en una ocasión vine con alguien…—dijo avergonzado, en ese instante, al principio del pasillo, apareció un joven de cabello tricolor, apuesto y con nerviosismo en su rostro, Atem y Mana lo reconocieron al instante. Yugi estaba a solo unos cuantos centímetros de ellos, Atem podía verlo claramente, había cambiado en todo ese tiempo que no se habían visto, estaba más alto y a pesar del nerviosismo en su cara, se lograba sentir la confianza y seguridad que antes no demostraba el chico. — _Aibou_ …—susurro suavemente observándolo. Yugi comenzó a caminar en círculos ansioso de manera silenciosa para no molestar a los demás, cruzaba sus brazos e incluso mordisqueaba la uña de su dedo pulgar, causando interrogativas a los espíritus que lo veían

—Debo calmarme… ya llevamos varias citas… y es normal que deba dar el siguiente paso… ¿o me estaré apresurando? —el chico estaba nervioso debatiéndose a si mismo—¡No, ya es momento que actúe! No puedo dejar que me espere tanto tiempo… estaré bien, después de todo…Atem me enseñó que hacer en estas situaciones… y la confianza que ahora poseo es gracias a él… oh demonios… hermano ¿Qué debería hacer…?—el egipcio se sorprendió y se conmovió por como su _'hermano pequeño'_ lo recordaba con cariño, entendió a que se refería su angustia, y su felicidad aumento cuando menciono el consejo que le brindó cuando estaban juntos, sobre lo que tenía que hacer en caso de si una chica se acercase a él, lo discutieron juntos con Jonouchi y Honda una noche que se quedaron en casa de Yugi, él le enseño una manera en la cual podía aligerar el ambiente entre una pareja y poder llegar a darse un beso sin presiones ni nerviosismo, lo cual era el objetivo del tricolor en ese momento, volvió a mirarlo, estaba algo ansioso, en su rostro reflejaba algo de inseguridad, necesitaba un pequeño empujón. Atem colocó una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo y sonrió hacia él para responder a su pregunta

—Tu puedes hacerlo, _Aibou…_ —en ese momento Yugi levantó su rostro y fijo su vista a la pared a su izquierda

—¿" _Mou hitori no… boku…"_? —dijo suavemente sorprendiendo al mencionado mientras retiraba su mano, sus vistas chocaron por varios segundos, aunque no se viesen realmente, después una sonrisa se reflejó en el rostro del chico, sabiendo que su _'hermano mayor'_ estaba ahí, podía sentir su presencia a pesar de no verlo—Gracias…—

—Ve…—alentó sabiendo que lo había escuchado, Yugi asintió a manera de respuesta y bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la tercera fila de butacas donde una chica lo esperaba, sin embargo, Atem no pudo ver su rostro, más tenía la sospecha de quién se trataba. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Yugi comenzó a actuar, levanto brazo derecho lentamente mientras rodeaba el asiento de donde se encontraba la joven, ella se recargó en su hombro y ligeramente volteo a verlo—Vamos _aibou…_ es tu oportunidad…—

—Que románticos…—dijo Mana sonriendo tiernamente

—Es lo que Yugi quería… por fin… está con la persona que le gusta… —se encontraba atento a cada movimiento de Yugi, vio como el chico tomaba suavemente el mentón de la chica y lentamente juntaba sus labios con los de ella, un chillido y varios aplausos de Mana se escucharon detrás de él, mientras que Atem sonreía a lo que tenía en frente, después miro a Mana—Dame un momento, sé que nos vamos porque ya no hay más a quien visitar, pero déjame ver el rostro de Anzu, quiero ver cómo ha cambiado en este tiempo… aunque creo que será vergonzoso verla besando a Yugi—la chica al escuchar lo que dijo mostró confusión y antes de replicar Atem descendió rápidamente hacia dónde se encontraba la pareja

—¡Espere, príncipe! ¡Ella no…! —bajo siguiéndolo con cuidado. El ojivioleta al llegar a la misma fila, se quedo quieto, la nuca de Yugi impedía ver el rostro de la joven, quien además usaba un gorro que cubría su cabellera, Atem sonrió tristemente al seguir viendo la escena, intentó asomarse desde diferentes ángulos para ver el rostro de la castaña que se encontraba en su mente, sin embargo fue su sorpresa cuando la pareja se separó lentamente mostrando una chica con ligeras pecas y lentes quien sonreía avergonzada, en ese momento Mana colocó su mano sobre el hombro del egipcio.—Trate de decirte que ella no es la chica que conocí, quién buscas está mucho más lejos…—suspiro de cansancio lo cual Atem notó y la miro—Descuida, estoy bien… solo estoy un poco cansada… pero si puedo llevarte con ella…—al decir esto, Atem dio una última mirada a ambos y se alegró de verlos felices, después todo su entorno volvió a cambiar, y ahora se encontraban en un ambiente similar al cine, solo que este lugar era mas espacioso, y había un gran escenario al frente en lugar de una pantalla, un hombre joven se encontraba en la primera fila de butacas leyendo varios documentos.

—Okay, let's do it again!—ordenó con voz fuerte, sorprendiendo a Atem y Mana quienes se acercaron a donde se encontraba el sujeto, se colocaron detrás de él, Mana se tambaleaba un poco mientras era ayudada a caminar por Atem—In 3, 2, 1…START!—música tranquila comenzó a escucharse por las bocinas de la sala seguido de diversas chicas que bailaban al compás de la melodía, a los pocos minutos apareció destacadamente entre las demás con una coreografía diferente, una joven de cabellera castaña y ojos azules. Al reconocerla, Atem clavo su mirada en ella al instante, no perdía ningún detalle de sus movimientos, se encontraba contento de haber visto a sus demás amigos, pero cuando visualizo a Anzu, su alegría fue superada enormemente.

—STOP! That's not correct! —la música se detuvo al igual que las chicas, Atem y Mana fijaron su vista en el dueño de la voz

—Príncipe no entiendo que está diciendo…pero parece molesto…—susurro la maga

—Es inglés… recuerdo un poco cuando Yugi iba a la escuela… pero sigue siendo complicado para mí…—

—Oh… recordé de un hechizo que permite traducir diversas lenguas… —

—¿Estas segura, Mana? Te veo cansada, deberíamos mejor…—

—No, estoy bien. Además, quiero entender porque ese sujeto está tan molesto—cerro sus ojos mientras recitaba y movía sus dedos y apareció la traducción frente a ellos, seguido del hombre levantándose caminando hacia el escenario, mientras las bailarinas se alineaban en una fila

—Play is just in a week! (¡La presentación es en una semana!) Can't believe you are still not able to make this choreography! (¡No puedo creer que aún no puedan realizar bien esta coreografía!) Especially you, Mazaki! (¡Especialmentente tú, Mazaki!) The reason why you have the main role was because you surprised me in the last auditions, your movements reflect the "being" we were looking for, but now, you seem like a robot without a mission to fulfill, if you are so stressed we could- (La razón por la que tienes el papel protagónico, fue porque me sorprendiste en las audiciones, tus movimientos reflejaban el ser que buscábamos, pero ahora, pareces un robot sin misión que realizar, si sientes mucha presión pode-)—

—No, please! I can do it! It's just… I've been sick these last days… (¡No, por favor! ¡Puedo hacerlo! Solo... he estado algo enferma estos días...)—interrumpió la chica al director, obteniendo una mirada furiosa dirigida a este último de parte de cierto egipcio

—Then take this day as your "day off" and go to the doctor, I need you more renovated than ever! (Pues entonces tomate el día libre y ve con el doctor, te necesito más renovada que nunca)—ordenó y la castaña intento reclamar—It's an order, Mazaki! (¡Es una orden, Mazaki!)—al oírlo, Atem observó al director una vez más y después a la chica quien bajó del escenario y se fue a una puerta cercana, Atem la siguió de inmediato al lado de Mana, la localizaron entrando a los vestidores, ambos entraron y lo primero que vieron fue a la chica cambiando su blusa, cierto chico se avergonzó y tapo con sus manos los ojos de su amiga llevándola al otro extremo de los casilleros.

—Ese hombre no trato bien a tu amiga… yo pienso que su baile estuvo precioso…—opino Mana

—No soy un experto cómo él, pero si estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo… claro, no la manera en como lo expresó, no me agrado nada que le gritara de esa manera… pero tiene un punto… una ocasión vi bailar a Anzu, y ella es fantástica en ese ámbito, aquí también lo es pero… ese día reflejaba alegría con sus movimientos… pero ahora… la sentí extraña…—en ese instante se escuchó el casillero cerrándose y la puerta de salida abriéndose, ambos fueron a ver a Anzu, quien se encontraba de pie frente al director que parecía haber querido entrar a los vestidores.

—Listen Anzu, I need you focused on the practices, you're not dancing with your heart as always, I want that girl that I met months ago (Escucha Anzu, necesito que estés concentrada en los ensayos, no estás bailando con el corazón como antes lo hacías, quiero que vuelva la chica que conocí hace meses)—

—I understand, sir. Please forgive my behavior, I promise that tomorrow I'll be better (Entiendo señor, discúlpeme, le prometo que mañana estaré mejor)—el director asintió y se retiró, Atem se quedó mirando a la ojiazul quien después de un par de minutos retrocedió y se recargó en los casilleros

—Príncipe…—susurró Mana intentando llamar su atención—Lo siento… yo…—

—Anzu…—el tricolor ignoro a la egipcia y camino hacia la castaña, levanto su mano derecha para intentar tocar su rostro que estaba bajo—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué estás así de triste?... Dime…—y como si ella lo hubiese escuchado, llevo su mano dentro de su blusa y saco el cartucho que llevaba colgando—Ese es…—

—Era mentira que me siento enferma… simplemente este día no me hace sentir bien… hoy se cumplen cuatro años… ¿estás bien… Atem? —al oírla intento caminar hacia ella, pero de nuevo sintió la sensación de estar cayendo al mismo tiempo que todo oscurecía y desaparecía de su vista la imagen solitaria de la bailarina

—¡Anzu! —exclamó estirando su mano hacia ella y ahora lo que veía era el cielo anaranjado desde la vista de su balcón, comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Mana quien se encontraba en el suelo y al verla, el egipcio se arrodilló y la sostuvo en brazos—¡Mana, despierta! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! ¡Mana! —comenzó a moverla y palmeo su rostro levemente, la chica comenzó a abrir los ojos levemente—Que bueno… ¿estás bien? —preguntó mientras ayudaba sentarla

—Sí… lo siento…no pude mantener más el hechizo… sé que querías pasar más tiempo con ella… pero me gano el cansancio…—

—Para nada…—negó con la cabeza levemente—Pude ver a los demás una vez más gracias a ti… perdóname tú a mí… debí prestarte más atención… a pesar de que supe estabas agotada…—

—Está bien… solo necesito reposar un poco…—sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos recargándose en Atem, quien al igual que ella, se reflejó una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuidadosamente cargo a la chica y la recostó en su cama, cubriéndola con una manta y acomodándola—Gracias Mana… descansa…—la chica comenzó a respirar más relajada como respuesta a lo que dijo. El egipcio se dirigió de nuevo a su balcón y se quedo viendo el atardecer pensando de nuevo en la bailarina—Anzu… ¿Qué te ha pasado?... ¿Por qué… estás así?... 4 años… ¿estas… triste... debido a mi partida…? —se escucharon leves toques en la puerta y seguido de esta misma abriéndose dando paso a cierto anciano

—Su Alteza, hemos regresado. ¿Qué tal su día? —saludo acercándose a él y después viendo a Mana descansado en la cama—¡Mana! ¿Qué crees qué haces durmiendo ahí? ¡Levántate! —ordenó acercándose a la chica siendo impedido por Atem

—Shh…—señaló con su dedo en los labios—Ella hizo algo por mi hoy y está agotada… le permití dormir aquí, yo dormiré en otra habitación—

—P-pero su Alteza, está es la habitación real… usted solo…—

—Lo sé, por favor Shimon, déjalo pasar esta vez…—al mirarlo suplicando, el anciano asintió levemente—Gracias… ahora vamos a cenar, estoy hambriento… y de paso me cuentas cómo les fue a ti y Set—

—Oh, entonces no se diga más señor, vamos de inmediato al comedor para que pueda comer algo—ambos se dirigieron a la salida y cerraron la puerta con cuidado para no despertar a cierta maga.

* * *

Sus ojos temblaban al intentar abrirlos, parecían casi pegados, se levanto estirándose y dando un largo bostezo, se tallo sus ojos para por fin abrirlos y comenzó a ubicarse donde se encontraba

—¿Estoy… en la habitación del Príncipe? Debí quedarme dormida por el cansancio. Nuevo recordatorio, dormir las horas que son y no gasta energía de más con los nuevos hechizos—se dijo a si misma, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al balcón observando las estrellas del cielo nocturno—Vaya, que precioso espectáculo. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo estuve dormida… a juzgar por cómo los guardias principales están dormitando, debe haber pasado mucho—sonrió alegremente—Me pregunto dónde estará su Alteza, espero que donde sea que esté descansando no le afecte por haberme quedado en su cama—

La joven se subió a la orilla del balcón y cuidadosamente con la ayuda de otros objetos bajo hacia las cercanías de la gran entrada al palacio, se estuvo paseando y empezó a jugar por los alrededores, hasta que sintió de nuevo la necesidad de descansar un poco más, se dirigió a las grandes puertas para levantar a los guardias y que retomarán su rutina, hasta que, a lo lejos, logró divisar una figura al frente de la entrada de estas mismas.

Logró divisar la figura de una chica de cabellera castaña, ropa ligera y al parecer confundida por la manera en que divisaba los alrededores, Mana se acercó un poco y al verla dudo si se trataba de quien pensaba, así que rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba ella y sus dudas se despejaron al ver su rostro tras girarse y ver al frente de manera sorprendida, sin dudarlo corrió hacia ella sonriente, llamando la atención de la ojiazul.

—¡Hola, eres tú! —saludo la egipcia a la chica llegando hacia ella abrazándola—¡Eres la amiga del Príncipe! —

—Si mal no recuerdo… eres Mana ¿verdad? —respondió Anzu separándose de ella lentamente mientras la mencionada asentía—Que sorpresa verte…—

—¡Sí! ¡Me sorprendiste! ¡No creí verte dos veces el mismo dia! —Anzu la miro extrañada

—¿Dos veces? —Mana sonrió nerviosa alejándose un poco

—No, nada— _No creo que sea buena idea decirle lo de hoy…_ —¡Ven conmigo! ¡Te llevare con el Príncipe! Así me puedes explicar cómo llegaste hasta aquí…ahora que lo pienso…—dijo meditando la situación—¡¿COMO UNA PERSONA VIVA ESTA AQUÍ?!— pregunto asustando a la bailarina negando lentamente la cabeza como respuesta a no saber lo que ocurría en ese momento, Mana al tranquilizarse un poco, guio a Anzu hacia una zona más oculta en el espacio abierto del castillo, se sentaron en unas rocas cercanas y comenzaron a platicar de la vida de Anzu, la egipcia sonreía maravillada por lo que la bailarina le explicaba olvidándose por completo de la razón del porque se encontraba ahí— ¡La verdad suena maravilloso todo! Oye, oye ¿crees que puedas enseñarme a bailar, así como tú? —

—¡Claro, más que encantada! —Anzu metió las manos en sus bolsillos y encontró su teléfono celular, ingreso a música y eligió una melodía pegadiza y rítmica, se levantó y comenzó a desenvolverse al son de la canción, Mana al verla, intento imitarla colocándose a su lado, las primeras veces fallaba y no lograba seguir a la castaña, Anzu le explicaba paso por paso, regresaba la canción una y otra vez, pasaron un buen rato de esa manera, hasta que después de muchos intentos, Mana logró seguir al compás la secuencia de pasos que Anzu le enseño, al terminar la canción, ambas sonrieron y se abrazaron mientras saltaban alegremente—¡Lo lograste!—

—¡Es muy divertido! ¡Enséñame otra! —la joven asintió, de nuevo tomo su celular y le enseño diversas canciones a Mana quien escuchaba atentamente ya que bailarían la canción que ella escogiese—¡Esa me gusta!

—Oh… realmente no tengo rutina de esa canción… pero si me esperas puedo idear alguna… claro… si mi sueño dura lo suficiente…—se disculpó apenada recibiendo una mirada de confusión de parte de la maga

—¿A qué te refieres con "si tu sueño dura suficiente"? —

—Pues… eso es lo que es… un sueño, se cumplieron 4 años desde que Atem se fue… mi subconsciente invento esto… es imposible que yo esté aquí y este pasándola increíble contigo… Atem de seguro aparecerá en un segundo, pero sé que no es real…—explico tristemente

—Entonces… ¿yo soy producto de tu sueño? — pregunto extrañada mientras Anzu asentía—Tal vez… la que sueña soy yo…—

—Probablemente… digo, porque ¿de qué otra forma estaría aquí?... aunque lo más seguro es que sea yo… Aun así… lo pase muy bien Mana, espero que algún dia podamos vernos de nuevo…—extendió su mano hacia ella

—Yo también pienso lo mismo, sea o no sea, ya sea mío o tuyo, pasamos un gran rato juntas—sonrió levemente tomando su mano, en ese momento el celular de Anzu comenzó a sonar llamando la atención de la castaña al mismo tiempo de la voz de un guardia que se acercaba a lo lejos llamando a la maga, esta última se giró a su dirección y al volver su vista hacia la bailarina, se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba ahí— Pero… ¿Cómo…? —

—Ya casi amanece Mana, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Espero que no estés planeando nada…—cuestiono el guardia al alcanzar a la egipcia quien seguía confundida— ¿Qué sucede? —

—No… nada, creo que fue todo producto de mi imaginación… aunque fue muy bonito… espero que se repita—sonrió alegremente confundiendo al guardia—Creo que iré a descansar un poco más… No puedo esperar a contarle a su Majestad el maravilloso sueño que tuve—se retiró felizmente pasando al lado del guardia con sus brazos entrelazados detrás de su nuca liberando un leve bostezo

* * *

¡Espero les haya gustado el capítulo! Gracias _**Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love**_ por ser mi primer comentario, la verdad es que te he visto en otras obras, me hiciste muy feliz en serio, espero que mi historia sea de tu agrado y puedas acompañarme hasta el final :)


	4. Day 2 AnzuAtem

**_¡Una disculpa enorme! Me fui de vacaciones y no pude escribir casi nada, salí de viaje hacia otro país y bueno, muchas cosas pasaron, cuando regrese a mi hogar, ¡BOOM! Me encontraron un trabajo, y literal estoy todo el día ahí, las clases tambien comenzaran la siguiente semana, lo que significa que escribire solo en fines de semana y desde mi celular en mi trayecto del camion que uso para ir a la escuela, espero sean pacientes conmigo, y disfruten los siguientes capítulos, creanme, tenia una idea de como serían, pero aumentan conforme escribo, pero estoy segura de que no pasan de 10 a 15 capítulos (eso espero). Gracias y bueno espero lo disfruten_**

* * *

 **Day 2 Atem**

El amanecer comenzaba a apreciarse en el Antiguo Egipto, el frío ambiente comenzaba a disminuir con los rayos del sol, los cuales de nuevo fueron la causa de que el Faraón se despertara, más no en su habitación, sino en una sencilla que estaba a solo unas puertas de la suya.

Se levanto de la cama y se estiró un poco para no estar entumido, camino hacia la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación para checar si su amiga seguía descansando, al llegar abrió levemente confirmando sus sospechas, ahí seguía la joven durmiendo profundamente, Atem suspiró resignado con una sonrisa al final, se acercó a la chica y colocó su mano en su hombro moviéndola un poco.

—Mana…Mana, despierta…—la joven solo se acurrucó más a su almohada liberando un ligero sonido de molestia—Mana, debes ir a tu habitación, si Simón te ve de nuevo aquí te dará un gran sermón…—advirtió el egipcio, al oírlo la maga abrió lentamente los ojos mientras se sentaba y se frotaba sus ojos

—Buenos días Príncipe…—saludo aún somnolienta dejando salir un bostezo al final, Atem le colocó su mano en su cabeza revolviendo un poco su cabellera

—Buen día, ve a descansar a tu habitación, ayer gastaste mucha energía… Discúlpame, fue mi culpa—

—Ya hablamos de eso ayer, está bien…—sonrió a su respuesta mientras estiraba sus brazos, y en un segundo, apareció quien el tricolor había advertido por la puerta—Oh no…—susurró nerviosa Mana al verlo en la entrada, el anciano le miraba desafiante

—Veo que te sientes mejor Mana, ya que fue por petición de su Majestad, no tendrás sanción alguna, ¡pero que no se vuelva a repetir! ¡Que su Alteza duerma en una habitación corriente! —

—Lo siento por eso…—se disculpó apenada, y él negó levemente

—No fue nada… vayamos a comer algo…—propuso y la chica asintió, de esa manera los tres se dirigieron al gran comedor donde los esperaban los otros guardianes, el desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, al final, cada uno se retiró para realizar sus debidos deberes.

Atem se encargó de diversos asuntos del reino junto con Simón y Set, mientras Mana pasó el resto de su mañana en las afueras practicando sus hechizos, sin embargo, su mente estaba en el sueño que había tenido.

 **Day 2 Anzu**

El sonido y la sensación vibratoria en su pecho hicieron que cierta joven comenzará a despertarse, con su mano derecha agarro el teléfono para intentar visualizar la pantalla del aparato y ver el motivo de la vibración, con su ojo izquierdo entre abierto intento leer lo que decía, ' _llamada entrante Director'_ , al reconocer el contacto inmediatamente contesto

—¿Diga? —intentó hablar de la manera más clara posible, pero fue inútil, aún seguía dormida

— _Mazaki, perdona por llamar a esta hora, ¿te desperté? —_ al escucharlo, Anzu retiró rápidamente su celular para ver en la pantalla la hora, eran las 6:40 a.m.— _Es muy temprano, obviamente estabas dormida, de todas maneras, debo salir de la ciudad para ir a afinar detalles con algunos invitados, regresare hasta mañana por la noche, así que no habrá ensayos el día de hoy y mañana. Sé que no es adecuado teniendo la fecha de estreno a la vuelta de la esquina, pero confío en que ustedes practicaran cada uno por su lado. —_

—De acuerdo señor, no se preocupe, que tenga un buen viaje—

— _Gracias Mazaki, entrena duro—_ de esta manera colgó y la chica apagó su celular para descansar un poco más, al fin y al cabo, tenía algo de tiempo libre.

Después de unas cuantas horas de sueño, y viendo por la ventana que el sol había salido, se levantó perezosamente de su cama, se estiró y camino hacia la ventana para correr la cortina oscura y visualizar la mañana de la ajetreada ciudad. El apartamento de Anzu constaba de una habitación amplia con una gran ventana con vista a la avenida, desde una perspectiva trasera se aprecia al fondo en el lado izquierdo, una pequeña cocina, lavabo, estufa, refrigerador acomodados en esa esquina, más en el centro de ese mismo lado, una mesa mediana con cuatro sillas, pasando al centro de la habitación, se encuentran un par de sillones oscuros que están frente a un mueble dividido en dos columnas, que estaban repletas de libros y CD y DVD, y con un espacio en el centro donde se encontraba una pequeña televisión de 32' pulgadas, y arriba de este mueble, un estéreo con dos bocinas medianas. En el lado derecho al fondo, se aprecia una puerta, la cual dirige al baño, y unos cuantos metros delante de este, se encuentra una cama matrimonial con un par de almohadas y un cobertor violeta, en el lado izquierdo de esta misma se encuentra una mesa de noche con una lámpara y en el lado derecho un pequeño closet donde se encuentra la ropa de la joven. Anzu fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar su desayuno, comenzó a partir fruta y se sirvió cereal en un plato, mientras ingería sus alimentos observaba su celular en busca de recientes noticias, nada importante, lo bloqueo y lo dejo en la mesa. Cuando terminó, procesó a lavar todo, y comenzó a ordenar su apartamento y realizar los pendientes que tenía, la castaña tomo una ducha al finalizar con su 'quehacer' y se sentó en uno de los sillones para proceder a ver la televisión y disfrutar un poco de su tarde libre.

Después de un rato, decidió ensayar su papel, así que movió los sillones para tener un espacio más amplio, fue a cambiarse y encendió su estéreo junto con la música seleccionada, Anzu se movía delicadamente representando el papel en el que había sido seleccionada, después más liberada y rítmicamente. Cuando la sección de Anzu termino, empezó la canción que había ensayado con Mana, sorprendiendo a la chica y deteniéndose a recordar lo de la noche pasada.

—¿Por qué habré soñado con ella? Pareció tan real…—se sentó en el borde de su cama revisando su teléfono y revisando la galería de nuevo, en aquella foto, la miraba fijamente—Debió ser por la exposición…—sonrió y apago el aparato—Debería ir por algo de despensa para hacer la cena—dicho esto, entro al baño de nuevo, se duchó y vistió, tomó su bolso y teléfono y salió del apartamento

 **Atem**

—Entonces deberíamos ir de nuevo con el reino vecino y convencerlos de nuestras condiciones—explico Atem y dirigió su mirada a Set y Simón—¿Podrían ir allá de nuevo mañana? —

—A sus órdenes Majestad—respondió Set inclinando su cabeza levemente y el egipcio asintió

—Bien, ya que hemos visto lo de los canales, ¿hay algo más de lo que deberíamos ocuparnos? —

—Un encargado de las ruinas ha venido a verlo, señor—respondió Simón

—Hazlo pasar—el anciano asintió y dio la señal a los guardias para abrir la puerta dejando entrar a un humilde trabajador quien se postró ante el Faraón—Tu nombre—

—Alí, su Majestad—respondió aún de rodillas y con la cabeza gacha, Atem dio la señal con su mano para que se levantara

—Bien Alí, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? —

—Faraón, hemos encontrado una extraña cueva al noreste de las tumbas, pensamos que debería tener algo oculto, me gustaría su permiso para poder investigar—

—¿Extraña cueva? —preguntó extrañado—De acuerdo, tienen mi permiso, con tres condiciones, primero quiero mantenerme al tanto de todo lo que descubran, segundo, como viniste a informarme de esto, deberás ser tú quien me reporte, y tercero si es algo peligroso no se vayan a arriesgar y si ocurre algo vengan al palacio de inmediato para recibir atención, no quiero que les ocurra nada—

—Claro, su Majestad, que amable de su parte. En cuanto veamos que sucede, vendré de inmediato a informarle, con su permiso—hizo una reverencia y se retiró del lugar

—Parece que hemos terminado, puede descansar su Alteza—dijo Simón, mientras Atem se levantaba—¿Le gustaría comer algo? —

—No, gracias. Iré a caminar un poco, buen trabajo a ambos—dijo mirándolos y avanzó hacia la salida.

Atem siguió pensando mientras recorría su palacio, en su amiga bailarina, sobre lo que había experimentado horas atrás gracias a Mana, ¿Anzu estaba tan deprimida por haberse ido? Había sospechado que quizá la chica tendría sentimientos más fuertes por él, pero siempre pensó en Yugi, además de que en ocasiones Anzu mostraba celos con el tricolor, un ejemplo era Rebecca, pero al parecer, como la ojiazul se fue de Domino, lo más probable fue que Yugi comenzó a darle oportunidad a la rubia y congeniaron y se hicieron pareja, ¿Anzu sabría de aquello? ¿Estarían en contacto? Esas cuestiones estaban en su cabeza, siguió su camino hasta que se detuvo al oír la voz de su amiga, solo que extrañamente escucho algo familiar, siguió su voz hasta llegar a una habitación abierta donde la joven estudiaba

—" _Hikari to Kage no… Futatsu no kokoro… Crystal ni utsuru mirai e…"—_ la chica tarareaba alegremente mientras bailaba al son de lo que cantaba, Atem sin duda estaba sin palabras, entro a la habitación y Mana que todo el tiempo estaba de espaldas no lo escucho entrar

—Mana—llamo la atención de la chica quien se giró al escucharlo

—Hola Príncipe, ¿termino sus asuntos? —

—Si, hace rato… _Me gustaría preguntarle sobre… quizá escucho la canción cuando viajamos…_ —pensó, sin embargo, decidió mejor ir por otro camino—¿Estabas estudiando? Que novedad—sonrió burlonamente

—¡Claro que estudio! ¡Soy la alumna del maestro Mahad! Si no, ¿Cómo explicas tu obsequio? —el egipcio comenzó a reír levemente—¿Quieres preguntarme algo? —Atem se detuvo sorprendido—Lo sabía…—

—¿Cómo…? —

—Siempre provocas rodeos para llegar a algo, te conozco desde que éramos niños, dime ¿Qué sucede? —el joven solo suspiro a la respuesta de la chica

—Veras… cuando entre estabas… bueno…cantando una canción que no es de por aquí… y además bailabas, eso ¿lo aprendiste en el poco tiempo que estuvimos allá? —

—Oh, no realmente. Anoche la aprendí junto con la coreografía, así creo que se decía. —

—Pero ¿Cómo sabes? ¿Fuiste de nuevo allá? —pregunto interesado

—Para nada, requiere mucho poder ¿sabes? No, me enseñó una bailarina, anoche tu amiga Anzu me enseñó—respondió sonriente

—¿Anzu…? —repitió sorprendido—Eso es imposible Mana… ella…—

—Lo sé, fue en un sueño… bueno eso dijo ella, mencionó que yo era parte de su sueño, así que técnicamente esto lo aprendí en un sueño…—Atem se confundió más, pero le encontró sentido a la explicación, era imposible que su amiga estuviese ahí

—Así que en un sueño ¿eh?... Aunque suena extraño, es probable que por lo del otro día creaste una conexión a través de los sueños con ella, porque esa canción recuerdo que Jonouchi y Honda querían obtener el disco, pero Yugi lo compro antes porque… era mi canción favorita…—

—¿De verdad? —

—Sí… quizá ocurrió eso, o simplemente es una coincidencia, como quiera no puedo hacer nada más… estamos muy distanciados… aunque me gustaría que se apareciese en mis sueños e intentar animarla de esa tristeza que tiene…—

—¡Puedes hacerlo! ¡Te puedo llevar! Solo dame un minuto y buscar el hechizo de nuevo—dijo comenzando a cambiar las páginas rápidamente, pero Atem la detuvo negando con su cabeza

—Está bien, Mana. Es mejor que las cosas estén en su curso normal, yo estoy muerto y ella está viviendo su vida—

—Pero, yo quiero que estés feliz… ¿tú quieres mucho a esa chica no? Por eso estás tan preocupado por ella—El Faraón al oírla no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente

— _¿Qué si quiero a Anzu? Claro que sí, es mi mejor amiga… por supuesto que le tengo aprecio, es normal que me preocupe… ella me ayudó muchas veces de manera incondicional al igual que Yugi…_ Es alguien importante para mí Mana, ella fue la primera persona en impulsarme para recuperar mis memorias… incluso…—se llevó la mano a su pecho buscando algo—Ella fue quien me ayudó a recuperar mi nombre…—

—Sabes bien que yo no pregunte eso. Si de nuevo sueño con ella, intentare meterte en mi sueño para que ustedes hablen—

—Gracias Mana… espero que suceda. —la chica sonrió sinceramente hacia él recibiendo por respuesta lo mismo hacia ella.

 **Anzu**

Eran cerca de las 8:20 p.m. y la castaña seguía en el supermercado, la zona donde ella residía no era muy céntrica, tenía que tomar un bus que la dejara en el supermercado más cercano, e ir por despensa, en los primeros días de la semana, cerca de las 7:00 p.m. en la 'La Gran Manzana' no era una excelente razón por salir, pero no tenía opción, ya casi no contaba con víveres en su departamento, algo muy inusual en ella.

Anzu caminaba lentamente viendo los estantes con su carrito siendo empujado por ella, sin fijarse, choco con otro y se encarnó para disculparse, pero no esperaba encontrarse con cierto rostro familiar.

—¡Anzu! ¿Qué tal? —

—Peter, ¡que sorpresa! ¿de compras? — respondió al saludo alegremente

—Se podría decir, ¿Qué hay de ti? —

—Pues lo de siempre, para sobrevivir en la semana —señalo el carrito, y el joven al analizar los productos hizo una ligera mueca

—Todo es saludable, no veo nada para picar, las bailarinas la tienen difícil al solo ingerir verduras o fruta —

—Bueno, claro que no soy una santa en lo que respecta a mi alimentación, pero casi no tengo tiempo de relajarme y comer alguna botana… aunque no suena tan mal, mañana no tendré ensayo, así que creo que me daré el lujo esta noche de comer al menos unas papas de jalapeño—

—¡Ya se! Mejor compra unas palomitas, yo aquí tengo botana y refrescos. Acabo de rentar la película de 'Suicide Squad' ¿quieres ir a verla a mi apartamento conmigo? —

—Suena bien Peter, pero no quiero regresar tarde a casa—observo la hora en su celular —Son las 8:25 p.m.…—

—Bien, entonces ¿puedo ir al tuyo? Es más entretenido ver algo con alguien, ¿tienes reproductor? —

—Sí… tengo uno… pero ¿no estas lejos del tuyo? Es que así de repente…—

—¡Para nada! Tengo mi auto, no te preocupes por si saldré o no—la chica comenzó a analizar la propuesta indecisa a lo que ofrecía el chico.

* * *

Ya había oscurecido, intentaba dormir, pero no lo lograba, estaba muy preocupada por su amigo, su mirada melancólica no desaparecía de su cabeza, quería ayudarlo, así que decidió de nuevo en llevarlo a ver a la chica, pero esta vez buscaría la manera de poder materializarlo por lo menos unos minutos para que de esa manera ambos puedan expresar lo que siente cada uno. Sin más dudas, comenzó su investigación y su práctica de hechizos de manera determinada y motivada por la felicidad de ambos.

—¡No descansare hasta que lo logre! —se motivó a sí misma la maga abriendo el libro de hechizos.

* * *

—Adelante, pasa—señalo la chica hacia el interior de su apartamento, el joven con bolsas en mano al ver como la castaña se quitaba sus zapatos imito su acción y la siguió hasta una gran habitación que tenía todo en uno a excepción del baño.

Ambos se repartieron las tareas, Anzu fue a la cocina a preparar palomitas, botanas y preparo un par de vasos con refresco mientras Peter preparaba el DVD y la configuración en la televisión, a los pocos minutos ambos estaban sentados en el sillón con sus respectivos alimentos y disfrutaron de la película, ambos estaban cómodos, el ambiente era ligero y aunque casi no hablaron en ese lapso, disfrutaron la compañía del otro.

—Estuvo muy buena ¿no crees? —Peter se levantó del sillón estirándose un poco mientras Anzu recogía los vasos y los restos de sus botanas

—Sí, estuvo muy entretenida —dejo todo en una superficie pequeña que se encontraba al lado de los trastes, el muchacho guardo el disco en su respectiva caja y regreso con ella.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo

—No, todo está bien, pero Peter, termino muy tarde… ya casi es media noche —dijo preocupada

—Si, pero no importa, mañana entrare tarde—Anzu se dirigió a su armario y de la parte superior bajo varias cobijas y comenzó a acomodarlas en el mismo sofá donde se habían sentado—¿Qué haces? —

—¿No es obvio? Es muy tarde, te lo advertí, quería evitarme la pena, pero no hay opción, no puedo dejar que te vayas a estas horas, puedes quedarte aquí—

—Anzu, de verdad, no es necesario…—la chica lo miro desafiante—Bueno ya que me lo ofreces, mañana yo hare el desayuno…—acepto sonriendo nerviosamente

—Bueno, iré a cambiarme —de su armario saco un pants y una blusa ligera de tirantes, entro al baño y a los pocos minutos salió cepillando sus dientes, no obstante, detuvo su acción un momento — Hay otro cepillo de dientes en el cajón derecho por si gustas, Peter —

—Oh muchas gracias, Anzu… que pena contigo…—se disculpó y ella sacudió su cabeza mientras regresaba al baño y enjuagaba su boca

—Para nada, adelante el baño esta libre, me iré a acostar —de esa manera el aludido hizo lo que le dijo, se tomó cierto tiempo y cuando salió, se encontró a la joven ya descansando, sonrió levemente, apago las luces y se acomodó en el sofá para por fin quedarse dormido.

* * *

Atem termino de cenar con los demás, a excepción de su amiga que extrañamente no tenía ganas de ingerir nada, después de despedirse de los demás fue a su habitación y se recostó en la cama a seguir pensando en la joven bailarina

—¿Sera que Anzu de verdad estuvo en los sueños de Mana…? —sus pensamientos poco a poco comenzaron a invadirlo hasta que lentamente el sueño lo consumió en su totalidad.

* * *

Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos, al divisar de nuevo la oscuridad de la noche y la fría arena bajo sus pies, se giro en sus talones para presenciar de nuevo la gran entrada hacia el castillo egipcio.

—¿De nuevo estoy aquí?... —se pregunto extrañada, camino hacia la entrada y su atención fue captada por los guardias que dormitaban en cada lado, camino con cuidado para no alarmarlos y los paso de largo, cuando los perdió de vista siguió avanzando normalmente—Cualquiera podría pasar, deberían cambiar a los guardias… —Anzu continuo rondando por el lugar, seguía en las afueras del inmenso lugar dando vueltas sin ser percibida por alguna persona cercana—Mi mente si que es especial… tal vez debería escribir alguna obra y protagonizarla, no sabía que tenía tanta imaginación —en eso logro encontrar una entrada hacia el lugar —Veamos que más tenemos por aquí —sonrió e ingreso cautelosamente.

* * *

Mana comenzó a abrir sus ojos al sentir una fría brisa de aire proveniente de una ventana cercana que le chocaba en su rostro, se levanto y su mirada se dirigió hacia el cielo en busca de la posición de la luna

—Ya es muy tarde… debí haberme quedado sin energía… —guardo silencio un momento hasta que el sonido de pasos llamo su atención, cargo con su libro de hechizos y se acerco hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo al escuchar como los pasos se intensificaban —¿Quién será…? No pueden ser los guardias… ya no estamos en tiempos de guerra. Esta es la única habitación en este pasillo… debe venir por mí o mi libro. —dedujo la maga, se posiciono con su libro abierto preparada en dirección a la entrada de su pieza. La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, la morena se preparo para pelear en caso de que fuese necesario, sin embargo, fue su sorpresa al ver a su amiga nocturna asomarse con duda en su rostro hacia el interior de la habitación

—¿Mana?... —pregunto la joven

—¡Anzu! ¡Me asustaste! —la nombrada se acerco hacia ella mientras la maga dejaba sus cosas en una mesa cercana y se dirigió a saludar a la chica con un abrazo. Después de esto, la bailarina le comenzó a contar como había ingresado al castillo, desde la entrada hasta ese momento donde llego con ella.

* * *

El egipcio abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en la cama, llevo su mano derecha a su rostro intentando despabilarse un poco para aclarar su vista borrosa debido a su recién despertar.

—Creí sentir la presencia de Anzu… será porque mi mente solo ha estado centrada en ella… —se levanto y camino hacia su gran balcón y observo las estrellas que parecían ser sus compañeras esa noche —¿Qué me sucede?... Se supone que los sentimientos que tenia por ella eran a causa de Yugi, y Anzu estaba atraída hacia él, ¿Cómo Rebecca y Yugi terminaron juntos? —suspiro al no tener una respuesta, no encontraba alguna razón, tal vez en ese lapso en el que no se encontraba pasaron muchas cosas pensó —Iré por un poco de agua y regresare a descansar… —de esta manera el tricolor salió de su habitación y se dirigió a su objetivo bajando por las escaleras hacia el mismo piso donde estaba la habitación de la maga.

* * *

—¡Estas aquí de nuevo! —exclamo alegre la egipcia a la chica

—Bueno, eso parece desde hace rato. Creo que estamos conectadas ¿será por "La Maga Oscura"? Te vi con ella en una ocasión —pregunto sonriendo levemente extrañando a la morena

—¿Porque nos relacionamos con ella? —

—Bueno en mi caso, ella me ha ayudado en muchas ocasiones, es una gran amiga para mí —respondió

—¡Si estamos conectadas después de todo! Yo también le debo mucho a ella — Mana al terminar de decir esto, cambio su semblante, debido a la sorpresa y felicidad al ver a la joven, olvido la gran promesa que le hizo a su amigo —La verdad te estaba esperando, estaba convencida de que lo de anoche ¡no fue un sueño! Aunque tardaste un poco esta vez, me quede dormida mientras te esperaba —

—Mana, probablemente estemos soñando de nuevo, yo recuerdo haberme ido a acostar, me tarde un poco porque me quede viendo una película con un amigo hasta muy noche y bueno me tome mi tiempo para explorar por aquí, aunque no he ido más arriba, ¿Qué hay por cierto? —

—Oh, son las habitaciones de los portadores de los artículos del Milenio, si no mal recuerdo, su Alteza los menciono de esa manera, además de claro la habitación de Simón, y de su Majestad —

—Su Majestad… ¿te refieres a Atem? —pregunto entre curiosa y melancolica

—Así es, sabes… a decir verdad…—comenzó a hablar la chica algo nerviosa llamando la atención de la castaña.

* * *

Después de tomar el tan necesitado líquido, Atem se dirigió de nuevo hacia su habitación, sin embargo, antes de subir, logro escuchar la voz de su amiga de la infancia, extrañado camino hacia el cuarto de la joven para averiguar o al menos preguntarle el motivo de su desvelo.

* * *

—A decir verdad, le prometí que lo llamaría para que también lograra verte, si esto es un sueño como dices, quizá puedan por fin verse, y arreglar eso que tienes pendiente —paso al lado de ella en dirección a la salida

—Dudo que Atem haya dicho eso… si, sé que le importo porque somos amigos, pero siempre se preocupaba mucho más por Yugi… estaba un poco celosa… la primera vez que lo conocí, y confirme que era "El Otro Yugi" fue cuando fuimos a un parque de diversiones y me rescato de un criminal… ahí confirme que sentía algo por él… lo obligue a salir en aquella ocasión—

—¡Pero realmente él se preocupa por ti! —se giro a mirarla—Vamos con él, ¡te lo garantizo! —tomo su mano y comenzó a caminar con ella para dirigirse con el egipcio, se escucho de nuevo la melodía de la noche anterior y solo sintió como la mano que sostenía a la de la ojiazul se desvaneció en un segundo, volteo buscando con la mirada a la joven más no logro encontrarla—Se fue de nuevo…—

* * *

No obstante, desde el otro lado de la puerta que se encontraba semi abierta, se encontraba el amigo de la infancia de la maga, algo confundido y sorprendido por lo que vio segundos atrás.

—Esa era… ¿Anzu? —

* * *

¡Muchas gracias Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love e Izanami1019! Por sus reviews, me alegra que les guste, aquí les presento el siguiente capítulo, disculpen la demora :)


	5. Day 3 AnzuAtem

**¡Hola! Una disculpa enorme por la espera, tuve exámenes, me fui de viaje, y bueno, la verdad iba a separar esto en dos capítulos pero mejor los junte :)**

 **Cote, gracias de nuevo por tu review 3 :) Me encanta leer lo que comentas, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar :)**

* * *

 **DAY 3 ANZU**

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose y diversas pisadas fueron el motivo que la joven bailarina abriera perezosamente sus ojos, en busca del origen de dicho sonido, logro divisar el sospechoso, el cual dejo algo sobre la mesa y la joven al encender la lampara de su teléfono revelo la identidad del culpable, quien se giro sorprendido al ver a la chica iluminándolo

—Oh, lo siento Anzu, ¿te desperté? —

—Peter…—hizo una pausa y fijo la vista en la pantalla de su teléfono —Son las 6:50… ni siquiera ha salido el sol…—soltó un bostezo mientras se estiraba

—Perdona, quería pagarte tu hospitalidad —tomo un par de bolsas de plástico de la mesa y se las enseño —Traje un poco de pan recién horneado y jugo de naranja recién exprimido, quería dejártelos preparados, pero veo que no logre ser lo suficientemente cauteloso—

—No es necesario…—se levanto de la cama y avanzo hacia la mesa—Gracias por comprarlos, ¿dormiste bien? ¿no estuviste incomodo? —

—Para nada, dormí perfectamente—respondio alegre y luego se acerco al televisor —¿Puedo? —ella asintió y se acerco a la cocina mientras Peter encendía el televisor y ponía las noticias

—¿Te preparo café? —pregunto Anzu sacando un par de tazas

—Oh por favor, mi día no puede empezar sin cafeína —Anzu sonrio levemente y comenzó a preparar dicha bebida

—Anzu, si quieres duerme un poco más, la verdad mi plan era retirarme en cuanto te dejara esto—ella negó mientras dejaba la taza correspondiente en la mesa y él agradecido se sento frente a ella

—Para nada, en cuanto me levanto ya no hay manera de volver a dormir hasta la noche, además… de nuevo tuve sueños fantasiosos…—murmuro sorbiendo un poco su café

—¿Sueños fantasiosos? ¿Pesadillas? —pregunto dejando un poco de pan frente a ella

—No son pesadillas… se podría decir que son… cosas que mi mente no quiere dejar ir…—

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —

—No, descuida, no es importante. ¿Hoy tienes trabajo? —

—Sí, pero solo hasta las 2, entro a las 8:00 —

—Ya veo, aún tienes algo de tiempo, ¿logras llegar a tu departamento a cambiarte? —

—Sí, no te preocupes —termino su parte y se levanto hacia el fregadero, lavo sus respectivas vajillas y las acomodo en un escurridor al lado —Supongo que me iré ahora, gracias de nuevo Anzu —

—Para nada, me la pase muy bien anoche…—

—¿Qué haras el dia de hoy? Si mal no recuerdo, mencionaste que no tenías ensayo —dijo mientras recogia sus cosas

—Sí, no tengo ensayo. ¿Por qué? —

—¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer a mi cafetería favorita? Y podemos ir al cine si quieres, hay una película que me gustaría ver —

—De nuevo con planes apresurados —sonrio la joven —Pero suena bien, ¿te veo después de tu trabajo? —

—Sí, ¿te parece a las 2:30 en donde nos conocimos? —

—¿Ahí? Hahaha, me parece perfecto. Bueno entonces te veré después —lo encamino hacia la puerta, Peter se despidió de nuevo alzando la mano mientras bajaba las escaleras y Anzu le respondio de la misma manera, regreso de nuevo hacia su apartamento y comenzó a recoger todo lo de la mesa y la cocina, guardo lo que su amigo le trajo en la mañana y abrio las cortinas dejando entrar los primeros rayos solares que se filtraban por la ventana, de reojo logro ver el auto de su amigo que se unía a los carriles ajetreados de automóviles, perdiéndolo de vista cuando giro en un semáforo, su vista se enfoco en latelevision aun encendida y en la hora.

—Un poco temprano, pero, supongo que limpiare primero y después practicare un poco—

 **DAY 3 ATEM**

El egipcio estaba boca arriba con sus brazos debajo de su cabeza, miraba al techo de su habitación, no había dormido después de lo que presencio en la habitación de la maga, inmediatamente se regreso a su cuarto analizando lo que había pasado momentos antes. Ya había amanecido, incluso ya lo habían llamado a desayunar, pero no acudió, excusándose que seguía cansado, la escena de su amiga desvaneciéndose no desaparecía de su mente. Se levanto y se sento en la orilla de su cama dejando sus braos colgando entre el espacio de sus piernas

—Ella estaba aquí… Mana no estaba mintiendo…—se escucharon leves toques en su puerta —No me siento bien… realizare mis deberes después…—

—Soy yo, Príncipe. No has comido nada, ¿te encuentras bien? —

—Pasa, Mana…—casi de manera inmediata la maga paso a la habitacion cerrando la puerta tras de sí

—¿Te encuentras bien?, me dijeron que no te sentías bien…—pregunto preocupada la chica sentándose al lado de él

—Estoy bien es solo…—

—¿Sigues pensando en Anzu? A decir verdad, ayer…—

—Mana, quiero pedirte un favor…—le miro seriamente de manera suplicante y ella asintió levemente —¿Crees que puedas enviarme con Anzu? —

—¡Claro! —salió corriendo de la habitación y unos minutos después regreso agitada con su libro en mano, busco la pagina y cuando la encontró, tomo la mano del joven y cerro sus ojos, sin embargo, Atem se zafo de su agarre —¿Qué sucede? —

—En realidad. sé que toma mucha energía, por eso prefiero que solo me mandes a mí, quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible para descubrir que sucede con ella —

—Ya veo —respondio con una sonrisa juguetona —De acuerdo, yo entiendo, no te preocupes, me esforzare para que te tomes el tiempo que necesitas —

—Gracias…—sonrio agradecido, cerro los ojos y extendió sus brazos —Cuando tu lo digas —

—Bien —Mana comenzó a recitar el hechizo —¡Mucha suerte, Principe! —

Atem comenzó a sentir de nuevo como si estuviese cayendo, dejo que todo pasara y cuando por fin se sintió relajado, abrió los ojos se encontraba en una habitación amplia, ordenada y acogedora, fijo su vista hacia sus manos, se transparentaban, miraba en diferentes direcciones y al divisar una ventana se acerco a esta misma y observo el panorama, automóviles, los grandes edificios y gente acelerada entre las calles. Regreso su vista hacia donde se encontraba, y comenzó a "curiosear" por el lugar, llego hasta un mueble donde encontró una fotografía enmarcada, y sonrio al ver a sus amigos en ella.

—¿Aquí es donde vive Anzu? —en ese momento se escucho una puerta al fondo abriéndose, dando paso a cierta castaña con una bata de baño y una toalla en su cabello —Anzu…—murmuro, la joven se acerco a la ventana y cerro la cortina por completo oscureciendo un poco la habitación, se dirigio de nuevo al baño y escucho ruido estruendoso dentro, avano hacia donde se encontraba ella y la vio secando su cabello y cepillandolo, no retiraba su mirada de ella, ahora que la veía de cerca, logro apreciar rasgos mas finos en su rostro, su cabello ahora suelto era más largo, pasaba de sus hombros pero solo unos cuantos centímetros, después de varios minutos, se arreglo un poco más haciendo una trenza en su lado derecho. Salio del baño y paso de largo a Atem quien solo la seguía con la mirada, se acerco hacia su cama y recogio su celular, se encamino hacia el gran mueble donde estaba la televisión y el estéreo, de un gabinete saco un cable que conecto al estéreo.

—Veamos que hay de nuevo… ¡vaya un demo de Yui Horie! _'Sweet & Sweet Cherry' _veamos que tal — en cuanto la música comenzó a reproducirse, el egipcio no dejaba de observar a la chica y alegrarse un poco al observar que se encontraba mejor que antes

 _Katate ni wa amakushita okiniiri no kafe rate  
Hohoenda shunkan ni koi no kaori _

—Que bueno que se encuentra bien… —la joven tarareaba al son de la canción mientras se encaminaba a su armario.

 _Kanpeki ni kimetai no cherii iro no wanpiisu_

Anzu miraba entre su ropa y saco un vestido de lana rosa justo, lo sostuvo frente a ella viéndolo sonriente

 _Sawayaka de tokimeite kimi e isogou_

—¡¿QU-! —Atem se sonrojo fuertemente al ver como la ojiazul dejaba la prenda en la cama y comenzó a deslizar la bata de baño que tenia puesta, de inmediato Atem se giro para no ver nada de la chica — _Ella esta… desvistiéndose frente a mí… si ella supiera que estoy aquí, me mataría…—_

 _(Oh Sweets & Sweets CHERRY) ki wo tsukete amai wana  
(Oh Sweets & Sweets CHERRY) yes sasayaite ageru kara _

Fue el menor tiempo de lo que Atem pensó cuando escucho a la chica sentándose en la cama poniéndose unas botas largas negras y cuando termino se levanto y camino entre la habitación tarareando y moviéndose al ritmo de la canción, después tomo su bolso y guardó su cartera y otros artículos personales, se lo colgó en su brazo derecho y coincidientemente estaba frente a un estático "espíritu" que la miraba sin despegar su vista de la joven que cerraba sus ojos aún oyendo la melodía de su celular.

 _Pretty love Pretty love kimi ga itoshikute  
Under the sky Under sunshine_

 _Te wo tsunago_

En ese momento, aún con sus ojos cerrados estiró su mano derecha levemente hacia al frente, Atem no sabía cómo reaccionar, _¿se dio cuenta que estoy aquí?_ Pensó, inconscientemente acercó su propia mano para intentar tomar la de la castaña, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada de Anzu hacia él sonriendo además de… que la habitación estaba en silencio.

—Debería pedirle a Yugi que me mande el disco, es buena—Anzu dejo la posición en la que se encontraba para avanzar a su mueble y desconectar su celular, dejando a cierto egipcio con su brazo extendido. Guardó su teléfono, tomó sus llaves y apago las luces del apartamento dirigiéndose a la salida, seguida de por supuesto, del oji violeta.

Anzu y Atem caminaban "juntos" por las calles de la 'Gran Manzana',hasta que llegaron a una parada y se subieron a un bus y Anzu se sentó en un libre, mientras que Atem se mantuvo de pie al lado de ella sosteniéndose de uno de los agarradores, veía como la chica revisaba su celular, y observaba ciertas fotografías, la curiosidad no lo dejo y se inclinó levemente para apreciarlas, sonreía como la chica al divisar a sus amigos saludándola desde diversos lugares, una de ellas estaban Jonouchi, Honda y Yugi en la Game Shop con al parecer un nuevo juego y un cartel que sostenía Yugi diciendo: 'We miss you'. Después de ver otras fotografías, finalmente la castaña se levanto del asiento y aviso su bajada al conductor, se bajaron y llegaron a una plaza, el espíritu estaba asombrado, siguió caminando lado a lado con su amiga hasta que llegaron a un estanque en el centro de dicha plaza, Anzu se recargó en la barandilla que rodeaba el lugar, observando el reflejo del cielo azul en este mismo. Atem se encontraba a su lado izquierdo presenciando el mismo panorama que ella, después su mirada se dirigió hacia ella.

— _Esto me recuerda a aquella ocasión, estábamos igual observando el cielo…solo que… si sabíamos de la presencia del otro—_

—Hey hermano, ¡mira a esa belleza! —Atem enfocó su vista en las voces detrás de ellos, un par de sujetos estaban viendo fijamente a su amiga

—Carajo, que sexy trasero…—sonrió morbosamente

—¿Nos acercamos? —sugirió y el otro solo asintió en respuesta y avanzaron hacia ella, enfureciendo a cierto espíritu, quien sin dudar se acercó más a ella y le rodeó sus hombros con su brazo dirigiendo su mirada furiosa hacia los tipos, quienes se detuvieron al verlo—O-oye tiene novio…pero ¿de dónde demonios salió? —susurró nervioso

—No lo sé, pero no hay que meternos en broncas, vámonos de aquí—ambos cambiaron su rumbo y se retiraron mientras el egipcio los seguía con lo mirada hasta que los perdió de vista

—¿Eh…? —Atem regreso suavizando su semblante hacia la chica—Que extraño… me siento… como si estuviese protegida—susurró sonriendo mientras acariciaba sus brazos, al oírla Atem la miro dulcemente e intento acercarla más hacia él, pero…

—¡Anzu! —a pocos metros se acercaba corriendo un chico desconocido para el tricolor, Anzu como si nada, camino hacia él dejando a Atem confundido—¡Perdona! ¿Llevas mucho? —

—No, acabo de llegar—respondió

—Que bien, ¿vamos? —señaló

—Sí, ¿nos iremos en tu auto? —pregunto alejándose con el, ignorando por completo al espíritu quien los seguía con la mirada

— _¿Quién es ese tipo? —_ los comenzó a seguir, llegaron al vehículo del muchacho, Peter le abrió la puerta a la castaña en el copiloto, mientras que Atem abrió la puerta trasera del lado contrario y se sentó en los asientos traseros, creando una expresión de sorpresa al dueño del automóvil

—¿La puerta se abrió sola? —pregunto el muchacho

—Quizá fue cosa del auto, se controla ¿no? —contestó Anzu

—Sí, pero nunca me había pasado, quizás debería revisar después—ignorando el tema, rodeo el vehículo cerró la puerta trasera de paso y se sentó en el asiento del piloto, lo puso en marcha y en menos de dos minutos ya estaban en las avenidas. Atem se encontraba sereno, no prestaba demasiado atención a lo que estaban platicando Anzu con Peter, su atención solo se enfocaba en el rostro sonriente de la chica hacia él

— _¿Será novio de Anzu? —_ sacudió su cabeza negando la idea— _Es probable que sea un amigo suyo… de todas maneras, incluso si lo fuera no debería importarme. —_ de nuevo se enfocó en la chica— _Quiero decir… si ella está enterada de la relación de Yugi, no tiene porque reprimirse en salir con alguien. Después de todo… es especial… a simple vista puede cautivar a cualquiera…—_

—¡Es ahí! —Atem salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Peter señalando la planta baja de un edificio—¡Esa es mi cafetería favorita! —

—Se ve preciosa y acogedora—dijo la chica

—Lo es, créeme que quedaras fascinada con el lugar—dijo entrando a un parking cercano, se estacionó y apago el vehículo, Anzu se bajó primero, después Atem y al final Peter quien volvió a extrañarse por el acto de cierto espíritu que dejó la puerta abierta de nuevo. Se dirigió con Anzu y la guió entrelazando su brazo con el de ella, cruzaron la avenida y se toparon con la entrada del lugar, un gran marco entrelazado con plantas y flores ambientaba el exterior, entraron y el olor a granos de café se esparcía por todo el lugar, música jazz de ambiente y los murmullos de los clientes creaban una relajante y acogedora atmósfera. Se sentaron en una mesa cercana siendo atendidos a los pocos minutos por una joven que les proporcionó el menú, ambos terminaron de ordenar, un par de cappuccinos y un par de sándwiches, la chica retiro los menús y se dirigió a la cocina por el pedido de los dos.

—¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusto? —

—Si, es muy linda. Te agradezco que me trajeras—respondió sonriente, la atmósfera a su alrededor era amena, ambos sonreían alegremente, solo que en la mesa donde se encontraban, entre ellos se encontraba el Faraón de brazos cruzados con su semblante serio de manera inmóvil.

— _¿Qué tanto se sonríen? No he escuchado nada gracioso para que se encuentren así…—_

El dulce escenario fue interrumpido por el celular de Anzu que comenzó a sonar, de inmediato busco en su bolso y revisó la pantalla, ' _Llamada entrante: Yugi Mutou'_

—Discúlpame un momento—la chica se levanto y se retiró a un pasillo cercano. En ese momento, apareció la chica con lo pedido, dejo el suyo frente a Peter y el otro frente a la silla vacía donde se encontraba la castaña. Atem solamente analizaba de arriba abajo con sus brazos cruzados al chico quien daba sorbo a su bebida, sin embargo, su expresión cambio a sorpresa a la vez que miraba alrededor

—Sentí escalofríos… alguien me está observando…—Atem solo sonrió arrogantemente al oír lo recién.

 _ **Con Anzu**_

—¿Hola? —

— _¡Anzu! ¿Qué tal? —_

—¡Yugi! ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo estás? —pregunto alegre la chica

— _Bien, algo cansado…—_

—Me imagino, allá deben estar todos descansando…—

— _Bueno si, pero últimamente he estado pensando mucho en ti. —_

—Gracias Yugi… ¿Cómo va todo con Rebecca? —

— _Oh… bueno… supongo que mejor… pero yo llamé para saber de ti, ¿dime qué tal está todo por allá? Ya falta poco para tu presentación ¿verdad? —_

—Haha… sigues siendo adorable como siempre con respecto a las chicas Yugi. Sí, es en unos días… me encantaría que ustedes estuviesen aquí para verme…—

— _Perdona que no podamos ser capaces de ver realizar tu sueño… supongo que no irá nadie ¿verdad? Me contaste que con quienes te relacionas son tus compañeras y tus compañeros de piso. Rayos… tal vez si le pido al abuelo un poco de dinero o quizá si trabajo con Jonouchi y Honda en algún lugar poda—_

—¡Está bien, Yugi! —lo corto para que se detuviera—No te preocupes, yo entiendo. Cuando gane lo suficiente les prometo que yo misma les invitare el vuelo. Además, no estaré sola, tengo un amigo que irá a verme. De hecho, estoy con él en estos momentos—

— _Oh discúlpame, ¿estabas en una cita? —_ Anzu se sonrojó levemente

—No, para nada. No es una cita, solo somos amigos…—respondió nerviosa

— _Anzu… sé que me dirás que estás ocupada con tu carrera en este momento, pero… deberías darte la oportunidad de salir con alguien. Eres una chica maravillosa, Anzu. Cualquiera se enamoraría de ti a primera vista, lo sé porque yo pase por eso—_

—Yugi, por favor, quedamos que seriamos los mejores amigos…—

— _¡Yo lo sé! No te preocupes, no es eso… sabes a lo que me refiero Anzu…—_ hizo una breve pausa y suspiro pesadamente— _Es por Atem ¿verdad? —_ ella se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre de nuevo— _Yo sé que estás enamorada de él…—_ la oji azul suspiró contra el micrófono confirmando las sospechas del tricolor

—Entiendo tu punto Yugi. Pero créeme, no he conseguido pareja porque mi itinerario es complicado, no tengo tiempo para una relación… algún día se me dará… no voy a negarte mis sentimientos por él, tu más que nadie lo sabes, pero… eso ya no importa, no está con nosotros y fue error mío el no habérselo confesado antes… no estábamos destinados a estar juntos… —

— _En parte tienes razón, pero también estás equivocada… es como lo dijo Jonouchi, el Faraón siempre estará en nuestros corazones, además… de nuestro lado… vino a visitarme hace poco—_

—¿A visitarte? Entonces ¿tú también Yugi? —

— _¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres con también? ¿Anzu tu…? —_

— _¡Yugi! ¡Te he dicho que la noche es para dormir! ¡Apaga eso y ve a la cama! —_

—¿Tu mamá está en casa? —

— _¡Ya voy, espera un momento! Lo siento Anzu, no quiero que se quede más tiempo, ¡hablaremos luego de esto! —_

—Claro…—respondió intentando despedirse al final, pero la comunicación se había cortado, guardó su teléfono y regreso con su amigo—Disculpa por hacerte esperar—dijo sentándose frente a él

—No te preocupes, vamos a comer—ella asintió y ambos comenzaron a degustar sus órdenes, Atem lo único que podía hacer era observar, aunque no negaba que si le hubiese gustado tener algo para él

—Hable con Bakura hace rato—esto llamo la atención del oji violeta

—¿De verdad? ¿Y qué pasó? —

—De inmediato reconoció mi voz, estoy muy contento por tener contacto con él de nuevo. Conversamos un poco de nuestras vidas y como han ido las cosas, luego… llegamos a ti Anzu—dijo mirándola a los ojos, creando un semblante sombrío en el rostro de cierto egipcio

—¿A mí? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con ustedes? —

—Bueno Bakura me pregunto cómo había llegado a él, le conté de como te conocí y lo que me pareciste, cosas buenas claro. Él me afirmó todo, y después… llegamos a un tema en particular…—murmuró jugando con el sorbete de su bebida

—¿Y ese es? —

—Relaciones sentimentales, le dije la verdad, que me gustaría intentar una relación con alguien… y bueno, me dijo que tú eras muy especial Anzu, pero que no lo intentara contigo…—finalizó y después colocó su mano sobre la de ella sorprendiendo a la ojiazul y enfureciendo al Faraón por dicho acto—… ¿no te gustaría salir conmigo? —pregunto dirigiendo su vista directamente a sus ojos

—P-Peter…yo…—

— _¡¿Qué sucede con este sujeto?!—_ Atem intentó deshacer la toma de manos de los jóvenes, sin embargo, la escena de ellos se alejó de su vista, volviendo a sentir el vacío en su interior, cuando se dio cuenta estaba en su habitación de nuevo con una jadeante maga intentando recuperar el aliento, en seguida el tricolor se acercó hacia ella y la levanto con cuidado—¿Estás bien? —

—Sí… no te preocupes, solo necesito reposar…—susurró sonriendo—¿Fue suficiente? —el semblante de Atem cambio un par de veces, primero sorprendido, y después enternecido por lo que dijo la chica

—Sí, gracias Mana. Vuelve a descansar aquí…—

—No, iré a dormir a mi habitación, si descubren que de nuevo descanse en los aposentos de su Majestad, me regañaran horrible…—se levanto, tomó su libro y camino despacio

—Apóyate en mi…—se intentó acercar, pero ella lo detuvo

—Estoy bien, yo puedo llegar… hablaremos luego—dijo sonriendo hacia la salida, cuando se cerró la puerta Atem no resistió más y se dejó caer de espalda en su cama

—De nuevo en algo importante… ¿habrá aceptado salir con ese sujeto? —cerró sus ojos pensando de nuevo en la chica— _De todas maneras, no tengo derecho a decirle nada… no puedo siquiera que ella me vea…—_ en ese momento tocaron a su puerta

—Su Alteza—se atrevió a pasar Set, el mencionado de inmediato se levanto—Mis disculpas, no sabía que estaba descansando…—

—No te preocupes… ¿Qué sucede? —

—Han venido a visitarlo del reino vecino—

—Porque siento que no será acerca del estado de nuestros reinos—Set hizo una leve mueca y señaló la salida, Atem se encaminó hacia ella y ambos salieron a tratar con las visitas

 **Con Anzu**

—Yo…—el joven hizo una mueca divertida y a los pocos segundos se comenzó a reír sutilmente—¿Y ahora qué? —

—Perdona, solo quería ver tu reacción, estoy jugando contigo. Tranquila Anzu, aunque quién sabe, quizás en un futuro no muy lejano te lo pregunte de nuevo—dijo volviendo a su posición original

—Me asustaste…—susurró recargándose en la silla

—Tu corazón ya tiene dueño ¿verdad? —preguntó sereno. Ella se mantuvo callada y dirigió su vista hacia a un costado—Eso me parece un sí—recargo su su barbilla en una de sus manos que se encontraba sobre la mesa, ella suspiró como respuesta y sonrío tristemente hacia él—¿Le contaste sobre tus sentimientos? —ella negó levemente con la cabeza—¿Amor no correspondido? —

—No realmente… no hable con él al respecto por miedo… o quizá porque no quería molestarlo por todo lo que pasaba en ese momento…—él la miro dudoso—Te lo diré después… ¿Por qué mejor no me invitas al cine? —

—Vaya, parece que la de los planes apresurados es otra hahaha. Anzu, de todas maneras, estaré disponible para ti si necesitas hablar. —ella sonrió asintiendo —Bueno, entonces en marcha —observo su reloj —Apenas serán las 4, si no mal recuerdo, la película comienza en una hora —

—¿Ya viste horarios y todo? Eres más apresurado que yo ¿no lo crees? —bromeo consiguiendo una risa juguetona del joven

—Bueno quizá un poco, ¿entonces nos vamos? —ella asintió y se levanto de la mesa, se dirigieron hacia la caja, pagaron y salieron del lugar, no sin antes, tomarse una foto en la bella entrada.

* * *

—¡Estuvo totalmente terrorífica! —exclamo Peter entrando en el apartamento de la mencionada

—¡Lo se! ¡Realmente estuvo horrible! ¡No creo que pueda dormir esta noche! —respondió acercándose a la cocina

—Discúlpame Anzu, no sabia que 'Annabelle' sería tan terrorífica, me llamo la atención por los grandes reviews que tenia—

—No te preocupes… umm… ¿mañana estarás libre…? —pregunto algo tímida

—Lo siento, mañana debo estar muy temprano en el trabajo… me quedaría ya que es por mi causa el que estas asustada…—

—Esta bien… descuida, es trabajo. Ademas, había escuchado también criticas sobre el miedo que daba, quise verla también por curiosidad… ya es un poco tarde, deberías irte antes de que el trafico se intensifique —recomendó la oji azul

—De acuerdo, no le tomes mucha importancia y descansa ¿okay? Mañana hablamos por chat —se acerco a ella y debido a la poca diferencia de altura, ella tuvo que dirigir su mirada hacia arriba, él acaricio su cabeza levemente mientras sonreía, después se dirigió a la salida y como final fue el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

—Es solo una película… una película… —susurro a si misma mirando alrededor de su habitación—Una película que esta basada en hechos reales… ¿Por qué las películas americanas son tan escalofriantes? —murmuro—D-debería practicar un poco para que se me pase el tema…—de esa manera se dirigio al estéreo y comenzó a reproducir música, mientras se dirigía a su closet por un cambio de ropa y prepararse para una practica de unas cuantas horas.

 **Atem**

Después de la reunión que tuvo con el reino vecino y una cena de cortesía, Atem se encontraba caminando en círculos en su habitación, a pesar de que le pesaban un poco los parpados debido al cansancio de su día y del desvelo de esa noche, intentaba mantenerse despierto para comprobar de nuevo lo de la noche anterior, después de cansarse de caminar se dejo caer en su cómoda y amplia cama.

—Ya es tarde… Anzu estaba anoche antes de esta hora… quizá no vaya a venir esta noche… falta poco para que amanezca… —la comodidad de su cama estaba comenzando a hacer efecto, el egipcio cerraba sus ojos por ligeros periodos de tiempo, de repente se levanto sobresaltado —¡Eso es! ¡Quizá se encuentra con Mana! —sigilosamente camino hacia la puerta y con cuidado de no despertar a nadie se dirigió hacia la habitación de la maga, silenciosamente abrió la puerta y vio a su amiga de la infancia descansando profundamente —No esta… quizá Mana tenia razón… todo era un sueño… —de regreso siguió avanzando cautelosamente, cuando regreso a su habitación se acerco a su balcón divisando el cielo ligeramente estrellado, cuando iba a regresar, un sonido lo alerto y su visión se dirigió hacia el enorme espacio entre el palacio y la entrada, y finalmente la vio ahí, caminando lentamente alrededor a su amiga castaña. Sin dudar, y sin hacer ruido se apresuro a salir y corrió lo más rápido y cauteloso que pudo, salió del lugar y se quedó observando a los guardias que resguardaban la entrada… más bien, que descansaban en la entrada. Sin despertarlos Atem se alejó de ellos, y siguió avanzando hacia el punto donde había visto a la chica. Finalmente vio su silueta de espaldas, se acercó más y más hasta que por fin, solo los separaban unos cuantos metros, inhalaba y exhalaba mientras se sostenía en sus rodillas intentando recobrar aliento.

—Anzu…—susurró llamándola, la susodicha se giró lentamente para verlo y se quedó sin palabras

—¿Atem? ...—este asintió y se enderezó para apreciarla mejor—Oh genial…—suspiró frustrada, causando que el egipcio se confundiera

— _¿Qué sucede con su reacción? ¿No quería verme? —_ Anzu, estás aquí…—

—Si, eso parece… últimamente es así, solo que me encuentro con Mana—se acercó a una roca cercana y se sentó en esta misma. Atem confundido se acercó hacia ella y se colocó a su lado observándola mientras ella solo miraba al frente tristemente.

—No pareces contenta de verme, así como estoy yo…—lentamente tomó su mano derecha entre las suyas, liberó un suspiro de alivio al poder sentirla, su mano estaba fría… hizo un poco de fricción con sus manos intentando calentarla, obteniendo una reacción sorprendida y avergonzada de la chica—Estas muy ligera… en Egipto enfría mucho por las noches…—

—Es tan cálido…—un ligero rubor apareció en la mejilla del chico mientras continuaba con lo que hacía.

—Es increíble que estés aquí…—murmuró el oji violeta

—Sería increíble si de verdad "estuviera" aquí...—respondió a lo bajo Anzu mientras Atem la miraba confundido.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —

—Por favor, no finjas… ambos sabemos que esto no es real, mi subconsciente estos últimos días juega conmigo, es más que imposible que yo esté aquí… Mana, el palacio, Egipto… hasta tú eres irreal…—con cada palabra dicha por la chica, el egipcio incrementaba su semblante confundido.

—No, te equivocas Anzu… sé que es difícil de creer, hasta yo mismo pienso que no es real… pero lo es… lo he confirmado en este momento, no sé cómo, no sé porque, pero fuiste capaz de venir hasta aquí…—Atem le dio un ligero apretón a su mano mientras la miraba profundamente

—Es mentira… es imposible…—susurró mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas, vio los intensos orbes de el y lo reconoció—No puede ser… ¿eres tú… Atem?—ella se liberó de su agarre llevando ambas manos a sus labios para contener las inmensas ganas de llorar, el susodicho asintió con su típica sonrisa, sin dudarlo ella lo abrazo por el cuello sorprendiendo al egipcio quien a los pocos segundos correspondió el abrazo—No puedo creerlo…realmente eres tú…—las lagrimas no dejaban de fluir por el rostro de la chica, estuvieron en esa posición durante un par de minutos hasta que los rayos del amanecer comenzaron a aparecer iluminando poco a poco el entorno, Atem abrió los ojos no solo por la luz, sino por la sensación de no sentir entre sus brazos a la chica, se asombró verla desapareciendo lentamente

—¡Anzu! —la chica lo miro y después a ella misma, viendo dirigió su vista hacia los rayos solares por fin entendiendo la situación

—Estaré bien, volveré esta noche. —sonrió hacia él aliviando la preocupación en su rostro, él asintió a lo que dijo —¡Por favor espérame! —dicho esto desapareció por completo dejando al joven Faraón solo siendo alumbrado por el sol.

—Esperare… Anzu… —


	6. Day 4 AnzuAtem

**Day 4**

Como cada mañana al parecer se había vuelto rutina despertarse justo antes de investigar un poco más de sus recientes viajes, Anzu comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose al recién iluminado entorno de su habitación

—Debí cerrar la cortina…—susurro levantándose hacia la ventana, realizo la acción y volvió a la cama, cerro de nuevo los ojos olvidándose lo de recién, un minuto… dos minutos… dos minutos y medio… sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se sentó sobresaltada —¡Atem! —quedo estática un par de segundos y el sonido de la alarma de su teléfono apareció sacándola de su trance, lo reviso y desactivo la aplicación.

—¿Fue un sueño?... No… ya no puede llamarse esto coincidencia… pero ¿Por qué ahora? ...—fijo su mirada de nuevo al celular, vio la hora y se levantó —Averiguare que está ocurriendo, pero por ahora, debo ir a ensayar —

* * *

— ¡Uno, dos! ¡Uno, dos! ¡Al frente, detrás y giro! ¡Más rápido! ¡Rosetta, te atrasaste! —el instructor aplaudía al ritmo de la melodía, vigilando a cada una de las personas su interpretación — ¡Mazaki, no te adelantes! — un par de ensayos completos más y al observar el agotamiento de algunos miembros decidió parar para descansar, el joven rodeo unas cuantas butacas y se dirigió al escenario, camino entre varias personas que se derrumbaron en cuanto ordeno descansar, jadeaban e intentaban recuperar el aliento incluyendo la castaña —Bien, no está perfeccionada del todo, pero aun podemos pulirla, pero necesito que den lo mejor de sí y que sigan practicando sus errores en privado, estamos a solo unos días, ¡sé que pueden hacerlo! — dirigió su vista hacia un gran reloj en la parte trasera del escenario —Vaya, miren la hora, nos hemos quedado un poco más de lo usual, pueden retirarse, y recuerden, no se presionen, cuiden de su salud primero, mañana los veo de nuevo aquí a la misma hora —dicho esto bajo del escenario y fue a recoger sus cosas. En cambio, los demás, se levantaban lentamente y se estiraban.

—Claro, pues cualquiera solo puede sentarse y dar órdenes, que intente toda la coreografía solo ¿verdad Mazaki? —se acercó una joven hacia Anzu y le brindo una botella de agua

—Bueno, no podemos quejarnos, después de todo nosotros cumplimos nuestro propósito y él el suyo —respondió tomando un sorbo

—Tienes razón en eso, y dime ¿ya decidiste que harás después de la presentación? ¿Seguirás desempeñándote aquí? ¿o regresaras a tu país? —

—Mmm… la verdad es que aún no lo sé, quisiera regresar con mis amigos y mi familia, pero… aquí estoy avanzando mucho… quiero ver hasta dónde puedo llegar, avanzar lo más que pueda… aunque en este momento… —Anzu recordó de nuevo lo de la noche anterior

—¿Mazaki? —la llamo la chica sacándola de sus pensamientos

—Perdona, me quede pensando… —

—Si se nota, descansa y ten cuidado cuando regreses a casa —se despidió de ella y siguió a los demás quienes se dirigían a los vestidores mientras la bailarina se volvió a desplomar en el suelo.

 **Atem**

El egipcio seguía sentado en el mismo lugar donde se había despedido de la joven, viendo sus manos, no fue una ilusión, no fueron imaginaciones suyas, aun podía sentir el calor de su piel entre sus brazos y la suavidad de su cabello rozándole levemente su barbilla.

—¿Majestad? —una voz profunda lo llamo a sus espaldas, reacciono girando su cabeza hacia esa persona —¿Qué hace aquí afuera? Debería encontrarse en su habitación —

—Mahad… vaya, hasta que das señales de vida… —murmuro sarcásticamente mostrando una leve sonrisa al final

—Estuve ocupado con unos libros antiguos que encontré, pienso que son perfectos para enseñar a Mana —

—Ya veo… —

—Vayamos adentro, supongo que tiene algo que contarme —ofreció su mano hacia él, y Atem la acepto y se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se dirigieron hacia el interior del palacio. Se encaminaron hacia el comedor donde Set y Shimon lo esperaban en la mesa

—¿Dónde se encontraba joven? Fui a despertarlo a su habitación y me encontré con la sorpresa de no verlo ahí —comento Shimon ofreciendo el respectivo asiento del mencionado, y sirviendo un plato con diversos frutos frente a él cuando se sentó

—Pasaron ciertas cosas…—

—¿Le ocurrió algo malo, su Majestad? —pregunto Set

—No realmente… al contrario… fue increíble… y es por eso por lo que estoy intrigado —respondió sonriendo levemente

—¿Qué es lo que te intriga? —el mago se sentó una silla al lado de él

—Supongo que han de recordar el tiempo que pase en el otro lado… —menciono mirando a Mahad y señalando a los otros dos que se sentaran cerca

—Así es, ¿tiene algo que ver con el joven Yugi? —respondió

—No es sobre él, verás… últimamente han estado ocurriendo eventos extraños —se miraron confusos entre sí —Hace unos días, Mana me llevo a ver como estaban mis amigos mediante un hechizo, sin embargo, ellos no notaron nuestra presencia. Después de eso, ella comentaba que veía a Anzu en sueños —

—¿Anzu? — preguntaron al mismo tiempo Set y Shimon

—Es una chica por el que el joven Yugi y su Majestad tienen una relación más allá de la amistad —respondió neutralmente el hechicero sonrojando levemente al susodicho

—¡Mahad! ¡Eso no es verdad! Yugi y yo compartíamos mente y cuerpo, y me llevaba bien con sus amigos y ella es alguien especial por… —contestaba nerviosamente ante las pícaras miradas de los egipcios

—Así que una doncella logró conquistar su corazón en ese mundo ¿eh? —murmuro alegremente el anciano

—Es una lástima no conocer a la afortunada chica —secundo Set

—¡No es lo que piensan! D-De todas maneras, el caso es que… Mana trato de convencerme que ella venía a verla realmente, que se conectaban por sueños, fue algo absurdo al principio pero… una noche logre divisarla cuando estaba con ella en su cuarto, pero había desaparecido, creí que fue una ilusión pero hace unas horas decidí comprobarlo por mí mismo, y… ella apareció afuera, nos vimos y también creía que era un sueño, solo que se desvaneció entre mis brazos de nuevo…—termino de relatar y fijo su mirada en los rostros serios y confundidos de los tres

—Eso es imposible, ella no puede llegar hasta aquí… debe ser algún enemigo que se transformó en la chica y quiere acercarse a usted —dijo Set

—Es lo que iba a comentar yo también, señor —se unió Shimon

—¿Qué opinas, Mahad? —pregunto hacia el mencionado que pensaba seriamente con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados

—Pienso que debo prestar más atención a lo que Mana hace... sin embargo, me da algo de intriga esto —respondió —Cabe la probabilidad que sea algo que Mana haya hecho, tendría que verla con mis propios ojos para estar seguro —

—Ella dijo que regresaría esta noche. —esto llamo la atención de los presentes

—Bien, entonces esperare con usted y descubriremos que es lo que está ocurriendo —aviso levantándose —Cuando aparezca, avise de inmediato —ante esto, Atem solo asintió.

 **Anzu**

La joven se encontraba ya con un tercer, grueso y viejo libro entre sus manos, y la información se volvía a repetir como en los últimos dos, lo cerro y lo acomodo con los otros, siguió con el cuarto y busco en el índice la posibilidad de facilitar su búsqueda de Dioses egipcios antiguos, no encontró nada que la ayudase, así que hojeo rápidamente con la esperanza de encontrar la información entre párrafos, sin embargo, fue el mismo resultado, lo cerro y se recargo en la silla, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás mientras sobaba sus sienes.

—Hija de Ra, justicia, verdad, equilibrio universal... en todo se repite lo mismo, pensé que, al no tener buenos resultados en internet, al menos en los libros encontraría algo, pero ya veo que no, ni siquiera lo de los deseos aparecía —frustrada se levantó, regreso los libros a sus estantes y salió del lugar.

Siguió su camino hasta llegar al lugar donde Peter la había llevado anteriormente, pidió un café y se sentó en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en la esquina del establecimiento.

—No tengo idea que está pasando... es lo único que se me ocurre... —encendió su celular y busco de nuevo la fotografía —¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —susurro esperando alguna señal "divina" que le respondiera, mas no fue así. —Aun así... si realmente fue debido a ti, te agradezco la oportunidad por ver a Atem de nuevo...—

—¿Señorita? —una empleada apareció sigilosamente detrás de ella y le dejo su bebida frente a ella —¿Todo bien? —

—Oh si, muchas gracias — la joven se quedó observándola unos segundos y eso incomodo un poco a la castaña —¿Pasa algo? —

—¡Oh ya recordé! Usted es la protagonista en la próxima obra de mi primo, él la está dirigiendo —

—Vaya ¿es pariente suyo? —pregunto sorprendida

—Sí, vi tu audición, me pareciste increíble, estoy ansiosa en verte —dijo sonriéndole cálidamente.

—Que amable, te lo agradezco, espero verte ahí —agradeció alegre y levemente sonrojada

—Así será, ¡mucha suerte! —se despidió de ella sonriendo y Anzu se lo regreso despidiéndose con su mano, sonrió aun sonrojada por el halago y tomo la taza entre sus manos, soplo levemente y le dio un sorbo

—Delicioso... que feliz soy... —

* * *

Llegando a su departamento, dejo sus cosas en sus respectivos lugares, encendió la televisión y fue al baño a encerrarse durante un buen rato, al salir, se dirigió a su closet y agarro una blusa ligera de tirantes y un short un poco "revelador", se acercó al refrigerador por una botella de agua y regreso al sofá viendo lo que pasaba en diferentes canales, estaba algo cansada, después de un par de bostezos, se levantó hacia la entrada de su departamento, se aseguró que de haber cerrado la puerta correctamente, tomo su celular de su bolso, el cargador y se fue directo a su cama, lo conecto en la corriente detrás de su mesa de noche que se encontraba al lado, se acostó y observo de nuevo la imagen del museo.

—Si lo que estoy pensando es real... no debe, esto es una locura... pero si es así... estoy a punto de volver con Atem... —dijo y después reacciono ante lo dicho —¡ATEM! —se levantó y comenzó a buscar en su closet de nuevo algo más "apropiado" —No es seguro que ocurra de nuevo... pero solo en caso de...—

 **Atem**

—¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? —Mana se acercó hacia el tricolor que se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde se reunió con su amiga en la madrugada

—Es irónico si te lo digo... —dijo sonriendo hacia la joven

—Oh vamos —reclamo

—Estoy esperando a Anzu —

—¡Te lo dije! ¡No eran solo sueños! ¡Ella realmente venía aquí! —exclamo alegremente e incluso hizo un breve "baile" de victoria, se detuvo en el momento que razono todo—Oh no, ¡ella si está viniendo aquí! Pero ¿Cómo? No puede ser... si mi maestro se entera... —

—Lo siento Mana, tuve que explicarle —se disculpó el egipcio causando una mirada de pánico en la chica

—¿Y-y como reacciono? —

—Lo tomo bien, pero si comento que iba a tenerte más vigilada —

—Eso no suena bien... —dijo lamentándose, de repente un leve destello llamo la atención de ambos cerca de la entrada y las voces de los guardias que se encontraban custodiando alarmaron a ambos y fueron de inmediato hacia el lugar, encontrándose con Anzu siendo apuntada por dos lanzas, a sus espaldas y frente a ella

—¡¿De dónde has salido?! ¡¿A qué has venido?! —reclamaron a la joven

—Y-yo... yo solo... —intento responder nerviosa

—¡Bajen sus armas en este momento! —exigió Atem acercándose a ellos, de inmediato los guardias obedecieron —Ella es mi invitada —se giró hacia ella —¿Te encuentras bien, Anzu? —

—S-sí... gracias Ate- se cortó y aclaro la garganta e hizo una leve reverencia —Perdón, su Majestad —como consecuencia una mirada inconforme apareció en el mencionado

—¡Qué bueno que regresaste! —exclamo alegre Mana, abrazándola de repente —¡Cumplí mi promesa! —

—Tienes razón, gracias Mana —dijo de igual manera Anzu

—Ven, pasa —tomo su mano y la guio dentro, Atem se quedó atrás dando instrucciones a los guardias y se adelantó con ellas, la maga la guio hacia el comedor principal, la sentó en una de las sillas, al lado ella, y finalmente el egipcio en su respecto lugar

—¿Te ofrecemos algo? ¿Algunas frutas? —pregunto la chica

—No, gracias. Estoy muy bien —menciono y luego sus ojos observaron ligeramente a su amigo, cosa que no fue inadvertida por la maga

—Ya entiendo, los dejare solos. Parece que tienen mucho de qué hablar —guiño un ojo, se levantó y salió del lugar dejando el ambiente algo incomodo

—Es un lugar enorme —dijo Anzu tratando de romper el hielo

—Oh, bueno comparado con otros, creo que este es muy modesto... —respondió el joven, ambos rieron nerviosos y volvieron al silencio —Te ves muy bien, Anzu —

—Oh, gracias, no es mi mejor pijama, pero —bromeo juguetona alargando un poco las mangas de su sudadera

—No me refería a eso haha —rieron juntos un poco más y cesaron al cabo de unos segundos —Me alegro verte bien, has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —pregunto fingiendo el no saber, aunque era todo lo contrario

—Cuatro años exactamente... sí que ha pasado mucho... —un suspiro se escapó de sus labios al responder

—Lo sé... dime, ¿Qué tal esta todo? —cubrió su mano con la suya acariciándola con su pulgar

—Bueno ¿Qué te digo? Los chicos están muy bien, Jonouchi, Honda y Ottogi por fin están saliendo con alguien, deberías haber visto como se confesó a May, ya sabes cómo es él, había planeado un "show" para ella, y bueno, ya sabes con su suerte, las cosas no salieron bien, pero al final lo logro. Kaiba y Mokuba siguen igual con su trabajo, creo haber escuchado también que iba a trabajar con Bakura, generalmente ayuda en el museo con investigaciones que realiza sobre sus viajes por el mundo—

—Ya veo, ¿Qué hay de Yugi y el abuelo? ¿Se encuentran bien? —Anzu hizo una leve pausa cuando pregunto eso

—Yugi está bien... pero el abuelo... falleció el año pasado... —respondió bajando su rostro y causando que el de Atem se contrajera un poco

—Ya veo... ¿Cómo paso? —

—Supongo que la edad quizá... tuvo un fallo cardiaco y lamentablemente era cuando Yugi y su madre estaban de viaje, Jonouchi de vez en cuando iba a ayudar, ahí fue cuando lo encontró, según lo que dijo, se había quedado dormido justamente en su mostrador, con una foto tuya y de Yugi en su mano y sonriendo... creo que te convertiste en su segundo nieto —se quedó muda al ver la delicada lagrima en el rostro del egipcio —Siento mucho tener que decírtelo así... —Atem seco su rostro rápidamente y le regalo una sonrisa cálida

—No, está bien...yo también apreciaba mucho al abuelo... ¿y Yugi? —

— Estuvo deprimido varias semanas, pero al final empezó a hacerse cargo de la tienda y bueno con un poco de ayuda del profesor y de Rebecca, oh ese es otro dato, ella y Yugi están saliendo —

—Me alegra mucho que _Aibou_ esté haciendo su vida —apretó levemente su agarre y la miro tiernamente —¿Y tú? ¿Has estado bien? —ante el gesto, la joven sonrió levemente y le devolvió el gesto

—Sí, todo bien... estoy realizando mis sueños, ¿sabes? Soy la principal bailarina en una representación, se estrenará dentro de unos días —dijo alegre

—Eso es genial, yo sabía que lograrías lo que te propusieses, estoy muy orgulloso de ti —

—Gracias, sería fantástico que estuvieses ahí el día del estreno... —al apreciar el rostro de leve tristeza de la castaña, Atem, aunque quería mantener el secreto, sabía que no podía esconder nada hacia ella.

—Lo haré... —susurro, Anzu dirigió su mirada hacia el extrañada—Estaré ahí, te lo prometo —

—Pero ¿Cómo? No puedes... —

—A decir verdad, hay algo que deberías saber... no eras la única que realizo este trayecto, Mana logro que te visitara un par de veces...aunque claro, no lograste verme, pero yo si pude ver lo que hacías. Estuve en uno de tus ensayos, y lo poco que logré apreciar, fue lo maravilloso que interpretaste —

—¿D-de verdad? ¿Estuviste ahí?—

—Sí —asintió — De hecho, fue recientemente, cuando Mana me menciono sobre sus "sueños", ella logro encontrar un hechizo que me permitió momentáneamente visitarte, y no hace mucho, estuve ahí...—

—¿En serio? —

—Sí... observe que te llevabas muy bien con un joven de ahí... —comento algo avergonzado —Un tal Peter... —

—Oh, él es un amigo con quien últimamente estoy pasando el tiempo, de hecho, ira al estreno de la obra —

—¿No estas saliendo con él?... —pregunto confundido el egipcio

—¡No, para nada! —exclamo avergonzada la chica mientras reía levemente —Es solo un amigo, a decir verdad, conoce a Bakura ¿sabes? —

—Eso es interesante… —fue lo único que logro decir mientras su rostro reflejaba algo de alivio

—Yo, supongo que has de estar ocupado con deberes reales y eso… —

—No estas del todo equivocada, sin embargo, tengo uno que otro momento libre. —hubo una leve pausa y el ambiento ameno que tenían se trastorno a un asunto serio

—Sé lo que estas pensando… —susurro la chica liberando su mano, llamando la atención del oji violeta —Yo tampoco sé como es posible que este aquí, tengo una breve idea… pero me gustaría corroborarla —

—¿Idea? ¿Qué es? Dímelo…—

—Como han pasado los días, sospecho que vengo aquí cada noche, cuando regreso a casa y descanso, creo que es como dice Mana, estoy soñando, pero de alguna manera estoy conectada aquí… e incluso puedo tocar las cosas, puedo sentirte… pero cuando amanece o algo me interrumpe y despierto, regreso… —Atem se levanto junto con ella mientras explicaba la situación

—Eso explicaría porque solo apareces en las noches, la pregunta es, ¿Cómo y por qué? Mencionas que tienes algo en mente —

—Sí, pero quiero asegurarlo, espera hasta mañana por favor, te prometo que regresare y te contare —volvió a juntar sus manos con las de él y sonrió, el joven le regreso la sonrisa, pero a los pocos segundos se desvaneció al apreciar el rostro de la castaña comenzar a transparentarse

—Estas… —apretó más el agarre con la chica

—Esta bien, no sé cómo es posible que este pasando esto, pero, algo es seguro, Atem… me alegra que pueda volver a verte —dicho esto la bailarina desapareció, dejando algo inquieto al mencionado

—Anzu… —murmuro mirando al vacío

* * *

Una disculpa enorme por la espera, espero todavía haya lectores que esperen este fic :)) Muchas gracias por leer


End file.
